


Gwenvael et la Quête pour une Nouvelle vie

by Caliborth



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: AU, Mild Depiction of Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliborth/pseuds/Caliborth
Summary: Gwenvael, ayant soif d'aventure, quitte sa Silurie natale. Il chevauche sans but jusqu'à rencontrer la route d'Arthur, roi de Bretagne, et Léodagan, roi de Carmélide. Son voyage se poursuit alors à Kaamelott, où il va s'établir et commencer une nouvelle vie...Histoire avant tout basée sur l'aventure: campagnes militaires, missions, magie.(Plusieurs personnages originaux dont le protagoniste. Les tags seront ajoutés à mesure que l'histoire se développe.)





	1. La Quête pour une Nouvelle Vie

Une fois que toutes les lumières furent finalement éteintes, et qu’il n’y ait pas même un mince filet qui ne dépasse de sous sa porte, il se leva lentement de son lit, rabattant les couvertures le plus silencieusement possible. Afin de rendre la fuite moins évidente, il disposa des oreillers de façon à ce que le lit paraisse occupé, puis il s’habilla à la hâte, quoique silencieusement, avec des vêtements chauds. Il fit un baluchon très petit, avec seulement quelques autres affaires de rechange, et le remplit surtout de nourriture, dont du pain, du fromage, des fruits et de la viande séchée. Il saisit le fourreau contenant une épée placé à bas de son lit et le fixa à sa hanche.  
Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce encombrée de divers objets : des livres, un chevalet avec plusieurs toiles peintes, de grandes armoires, dont une ouverte où on devinait de riches vêtements, un grand mirroir d’argent, divers objets de décoration tous plus jolis les uns que les autres…, et enfin la quitta. Il se faufila à travers plusieurs corridors sans aucun bruit et enfin, il atteignit l’extérieur. L’air frais lui rafraichit le visage instantanément et augmenta l’adrénaline qu’il ressentait déjà. Il réprima un frisson et s’élança dans la cour du château en prenant soin de rester aussi près des murs que possible afin d’éviter la lumière éclatante projetée par la pleine lune. A l’écurie, il monta son cheval, et le guida doucement et silencieusement jusqu’après la grande porte.  
Il ne se sentit enfin en sécurité qu’après avoir distancé le château de plusieurs lieues. Dans la fôret, il faisait encore plus froid, et il se sentait très effrayé par un avenir incertain. Cependant, il lui semblait que sa vie débutait seulement. Finalement il se voyait bénéficier d’un nouveau départ, pour être qui il était vraiment. Un sentiment de liberté, bien plus puissant que la sensation de froid, l’emplissait et il se laissait guider, empris d’une allégresse sans borne. Il avait cependant conscience de sa position instable. Mais il avait aussi arrêté la ferme décision de ne jamais, jamais retourner au château.  
Il parcourut ainsi sans s’arrêter de nombreuses lieues, jusqu’au matin. Alors il s’arrêta dans une clairière afin de bivouaquer, quoiqu’il ne se nourrit que très peu par économie, il désaltéra sa soif à un cours d’eau et laissa son cheval paître et se reposer. Il ne voulait pas dormir, car il ne voulait pas donner l’occasion aux brigands de la forêt de le dévaliser durant son sommeil, lui voler son cheval voire même de l’attaquer. Cependant, le manque de sommeil accumulé durant ces derniers jours, la fatigue émotionelle ainsi que celle causée par le voyage eûrent raison de lui, et il s’assoupit quelques heures, durant lesquelles il eut un rêve, que voici.

Le roi silure, fier et altier, dominait de sa présence la pièce, et l’emplissait de sa colère paternelle.

« Quand je vous dis que vous allez vous marier, croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l’air !  
_ Père, vous ne pouvez ainsi continuer à contrôler ma vie. Je me crois promise à d’autres choses qu’une vaine alliance qui condamnera mon existence entière à n’être qu’un pion dans votre jeu de pouvoir.  
_ Je ne pense pas vous demander votre avis, vous pensez bien. Voilà que la fille répond à son père ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, cependant ; elle savait qu’une réponse n’aménerait rien d’autre que des injures ou des coups. En son for intérieur, elle n’en pensait pas moins. Elle regarda sa mère, qui lui lança un regard empli de déception et d’impuissance, et qui secoua la tête en signe d’abnégation. Elle devait se résigner. Elle ne se résignerait pas. Elle rêvait d’aventure, avait soif de liberté, avait faim de combats à l’épée, de quêtes mystiques, elle rêvait d’appartenir à un destin plus grand. Elle se voyait montée sur son cheval, tenant une épée, armée d’un arc, vêtue comme un homme, vivant comme tel, se rendant utile à son pays et à la contrée toute entière, vivant un destin bien plus grand.  
Son père sembla comprendre son regard.

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte. On se demande vraiment ce qu’il se passe, dans votre tête. J’ai été trop bon pour vous, j’ai permis une éducation trop laxiste. Dès demain, vous rencontrerez votre futur. Et vous allez l’aimer, vous aller vous montrer aimante et agréable. Si tout va bien, le mariage sera prévu dans quelques mois. Ce sera alors presque la saison du printemps, moment idéal pour se marier et concevoir un héritier. Héritière silure, il n’y a pourtant pas tant à se plaindre !   
_ Père, je ne le connais cependant même pas !   
_ Oh, taisez vous. Vous n’y connaissez rien. Ce n’est pas pourtant faute d’avoir expliqué. Veuillez vous retirer, vous commencez à m’indisposer. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas longtemps soutenir votre présence sans me prendre de violence. »

La jeune fille fila sans demander son reste. Dans la sécurité relative de sa chambre, elle s’emplit de l’image d’Aliénor, une de ses plus chères amies, sinon une des seules. Aliénor, fille d’un chef de clan silure, qui avait partagé son enfance et qui lui avait été dévouée, au point de seule connaître le secret de son entreprise. Aliénor avait le teint brun, comme elle, et de beaux cheveux longs, épais et cuivrés qui lui encerclait le visage comme un hâlo ; de perçants et changeants yeux verts comme l’émeraude, des traits ronds et doux. Dire qu’il lui fallait quitter Aliénor !

Il s’éveilla et les traits d’Aliénor s’estompèrent. Il dût alors faire face à sa solitude et retrouva la clairière évidée, n’était-ce sinon sa présence et celle de son cheval. Le cheval était endormi à quelques pas de lui. Il but quelques gorgées de l’eau du ruisseau après s’être assuré qu’il avait toujours son épée et qu’aucune provision ne lui manquait, et décida de se lever et de marcher un peu afin de ne pas se rendormir.  
La clairière était déserte, mais pas très grande ; elle était enserrée par la forêt, dense et profonde, aux arbres si serrés qu’il était difficile d’y voir en profondeur. Il s’approcha de la lisière, et en fit le tour tout en observant par dedans des bois. Après avoir parcouru quelques dizaines de pas, il aperçut une forme sombre qui se démarquait dans la forêt. Comme elle ne semblait pas très loin, il s’avança un peu vers elle et remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’une petite maisonnette en bois. Elle était très bien construite, et bien que petite, elle possédait une porte et des fenêtres ; en s’approchant de plus près, il vit qu’il n’y avait personne, et tenta d’ouvrir la porte. Il put entrer sans peine : il n’y avait personne, et la porte n’était pas verrouillée. Il sentit aussitôt une atmosphère étrange descendre sur lui, comme une présence menaçante et inquiétante qui l’incitait à rebrousser chemin pour retourner à la quiétude de la clairière.  
La pièce était emplie de divers objets plus étranges les uns que les autres : des racines, diverses plantes reliées par des cordelettes, des fioles contenant des liquides aux couleurs improbables ; beaucoup de livres avec de riches reliures de cuir, des animaux, ou plutôt des parties d’animaux comme des pattes de lapin, de renard ou de corbeaux, des bocaux contenant des poudres, des billes et divers autres objets difficiles à définir. Il s’agissait là sans aucun doute de la retraite d’un puissant enchanteur.  
Il avait entendu parler des enchanteurs sans en rencontrer aucun ; son père les avait en horreur et parlait régulièrement d’eux avec haine et une crainte mal déguisée. Il se sentit pris d’un surcroît de crainte lorsqu’il reconnut les lieux comme tels, mais il avait également l’impression que cet endroit pouvait déceler un potentiel non exploré pour lui. Il se permit d’observer les étagères et l’atelier avec précaution, sans rien toucher, mais observant tout sans manquer aucun détail.  
Une fiole en particulier attira son attention. Elle était emplie d’un liquide d’une belle couleur violette tirant sur le bleu, et il se sentit aussitôt le besoin d’en boire. Il voulut lire l’étiquette, mais elle était écrite dans une langue qu’il ne connaissait pas ; peut-être le druidique. Il se saisit de la fiole, ainsi que de plusieurs autres qui contenait le même liquide et lui semblaient en tous points identiques, et pris de culpabilité, se retira aussitôt de la maisonnette.  
Il regagna sans peine la clairière et rangea à la hâte les potions dans son baluchon. Il réveilla son cheval, soucieux de quitter à présent les lieux au plus vite, et perça avec son cheval plus loin dans la forêt.

Il s’arrêta alors que la nuit venait à tomber. Il se trouvait à peine entré dans une nouvelle forêt, et décida de s’arrêter près de fourrés pour dormir un peu. Caché par les arbres et épais buissons, il serait en sécurité et libre de prendre des forces pour continuer sa route. La lune perçait à peine à travers les nuages, et l’arrosait de sa lumière bienveillante bien que rare. Son cheval attaché, il se coucha sur le lit naturel de feuilles mortes et mangea un peu de viande séchée pour son repas du soir. Il songeait à ce qu’il allait entreprendre dès lors. Il aimait ce voyage solitaire, seul avec son cheval pour explorer les environs ; cependant la nourriture n’était pas illimitée et il lui fallait songer à regagner contact avec la civilisation afin de gagner de quoi manger encore. De plus, son père allait probablement bientôt le rechercher dans toute la contrée, et il fallait qu’il trouve le moyen de demeurer incognito.  
Il avait machinalement sorti une des fioles qu’il avait le matin même dérobé chez le mystérieux enchanteur. Il la manipulait distraitement, tout en observant le jeu de lumière produit par l’extraordinaire couleur violette bleutée pénétrée par les maigres rayons de lune qui la faisait briller. Il enleva le bouchon sans y penser, tout en relisant l’étiquette qu’il ne pouvait comprendre. Le liquide semblait l’appeler. Il porta la potion à sa bouche et en avala une gorgée. Il regretta immédiatement son geste, ayant la pensée désespérée qu’il ne connaissait pas les effets qu’elle avait, mais ce sentiment fut à son tour anéanti par une beaucoup plus puissante sensation d’euphorie. Il sut alors qu’il ne devait pas en boire davantage. Il ne put décerner les effets qu’elle avait en dehors de cette sensation de plénitude et bien-être qui l’habitait désormais, alors il la referma et la rangea à l’abri dans son sac.  
Empli de cette sensation d’espoir et d’abandon bienheureux, sa tête fourmillait et il se laissa aller à penser à sa nouvelle vie ; mais ses pensées étaient trop nombreuses et rapides et l’empêchait à la fois de son concentrer et de dormir. Il lui fallait marcher. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, en ne tâchant de faire aucun bruit au cas où une présence malveillante aurait pu l’entendre, mais même l’air froid et ce léger exercice ne lui donnaient envie de se rallonger. Il était fatigué pourtant, mais il se sentait d’attaque et prêt pour l’action. Penser à sa nouvelle vie lui fit songer qu’il lui faudrait un nouveau nom pour pouvoir bâtir la légende de ses exploits, et ne serait-ce qu’afin d’avoir quelque chose à dire lorsque quelqu’un se présenterait à lui.  
Il sentit à cet instant son pied s’enfoncer dans les feuilles, et ses pensées furent interrompues par une sensation de chute. Il semblait qu’il y avait une marche dans le sol. Il le dégagea en enlevant les feuilles qui le recouvraient, et découvrit une petite trappe qui semblait sceller un genre d’escalier. La trappe était fermée, mais son mécanisme était rouillé et elle céda rapidement avec un bruit sourd, et alors on put l’ouvrir. C’était en effet un escalier qui semblait mener vers un souterrain.  
La lumière de la lune ne pouvait atteindre ces lieux ; il prit un épais bâton de bois plus ou moins sec au sol et parvint à en faire flamber une extrémité avec deux pierres qu’il avait ramassées. Il rassembla également plusieurs autres bâtons au cas où sa torche s’éteindrait, s’assura qu’il avait toujours son épée et s’avança prudemment dans le souterrain. 

Le souterrain était assez long, bien que son chemin droit, et le sol ainsi que les murs étaient dénués, comme creusés dans la terre, bien qu’une maigre végétation le parcourait à intervalles réguliers. Il suivit le souterrain lentement mais avec enthousiasme, songeant au nom qu’il pourrait bien donner à la quête qu’il venait à peine d’entamer. Il en revenait à son nom à lui. Que dire lorsqu'il qu’il devrait se présenter à quelqu’un ? Il avait bien quelques idées, mais n’arrivait à s’arrêter sur aucune...  
Il continua ainsi durant assez longtemps, et commençait à regretter son acte de bravoure, lorsque le chemin arriva à un tournant. Il s’avança prudemment et reconnu une petite pièce en pierre qui donnait sur deux autres couloirs, eux aussi en pierre. Alors qu’il s’avançait vers un des couloirs, il entendit des voix. De voix prudentes, basses. Il s’agissait peut-être de brigands qui exploitaient le souterrain afin de cacher des activités peu légitimes, ou bien peut-être d’autres explorateurs, comme lui ?  
Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit un autre bruit, derrière lui, qui venait de l’autre couloir. Un bruit si furtif et feutré qu’il ne le reconnut pas tout d’abord. L’imposante impression d’une menace pesa d’un coup sur lui et il se retourna en bloc, alors qu’un rire strident perçait de la part de la créature qui l’assaillait. Une créature humanoïde mais non humaine, petite, avec des oreilles pointues et des crocs qui lui sortaient de la gueule. Un gobelin, reconnut-il. Il eût à peine le temps de lever son épée pour parer le coup de griffe de la créature, et sa torche tomba brutalement à terre.  
Le gobelin était très agile et contrattaqua aussitôt de l’autre bras. Il esquiva d’un bond arrière, tentant de retrouver sa concentration et de dominer la peur qui l’envahissait. Il avait reçu un certain entraînement martial durant son enfance, qui restait cependant assez léger, et il n’avait jamais eu à se retrouver en combat réel, et encore moins contre un gobelin. Le gobelin s’élança vers lui et il dut parer tour à tour des coups devant de droite et de gauche, tout en reculant pour tâcher de rester hors de sa portée. Le gobelin était trop rapide pour lui : il se retrouva adossé contre la paroi pierreuse du souterrain, impuissant à esquiver davantage, sans avoir pu lui porter un seul coup.  
Il était affolé par le désespoir et la perspective d’une fin aussi stupide et tragique, dans une sourde panique, il faisait abstractions des autres sons qu’il percevait pourtant : il porta un violent coup de pied dans l’estomac du gobelin, qui se retrouva projeté en arrière et fut déstabilisé l’espace d’un instant. Cela lui suffit : il abattit un violent coup d’épée sur le gobelin, et lui trancha la tête diagonalement d’un seul coup précis. Le corps de la créature s’afaissa sur lui-même tandis que sa tête alla rouler sur le sol dur.  
Il s’affaissa sur lui-même, lui aussi, et s’assit, complètement essoufflé mais très soulagé. Il prit quelques instants afin de regagner ses esprits et de chasser la peur qui lui enserrait la tête de son étau froid. Enfin il entendit les pas et les voix près de lui et releva la tête. Il se releva aussitôt et contempla les deux hommes qui venaient d’entrer dans la pièce et le regardaient, lui et le gobelin, d’un air ébahi.

« Vous êtes venu ici tout seul ? »

Le plus petit des deux, avec une attitude prudente mais non dénuée de courage, le dévisageait comme s’il doutait de ce qui venait de se produire. Il portait une couronne, et l’épée qu’il tenait à la main flamboyait, éclairant la pièce entière à elle seule.  
Il avait vu assez de fois cet homme sur les pièces de monnaie ainsi que sur de nombreux portraits pour le reconnaître aussitôt.  
Il connaissaît également le second de vue. Il avait un air plus aggressif, et ce n’était probablement pas seulement une impression au vu des nombreuses tâches de sang qui parsemaient ses vêtements. 

« C’est vous qui avez fait ça ? Eh bah dites donc, vous êtes pas le pécore du coin, si ? Ca m’étonnerait vu vos habits. Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre, mais prononça ce qu’il lui semblait plus naturel. Il se demanda également durant un court instant s’il serait bon de dévoiler sa région natale ; cependant il n’avait pas le temps de s’inventer une autre origine ; de plus, il avait la sensation qu’on ne le reconnaîtrait de toutes façons pas.

« Gwenvael… De Silurie. »

Gwenvael sentit une chaleur l’envahir une fois qu’il eût prononcé ces mots.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu », fit le premier homme en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. « vous ne résidez pas à Kaamelott, si ?   
_ Non, Sire. Je voyage depuis la Silurie afin de voir du pays et de me lancer à l’aventure. Ce serait un honneur de voir Kaamelott de mes yeux.  
_ Qu’est-ce que vous dites de rentrer au camp avec nous et de casser une graine ? Puis vous devez être fatigué, à cette heure.   
_ Ca me ferait grand plaisir.  
_ C’était votre premier gobelin ? », fit l’autre homme, tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la sortie.

«  A vrai dire, oui. J’en ai entendu parler, mais je ne pensais que c’était qu’une légende, jusqu’à maintenant.   
_ Vous êtes venu par ce couloir ?  
_ Oui. Il y a mon cheval et mes effets juste après l’escalier auquel ce couloir mène. Si cela ne vous fait rien, j’aimerais aller les chercher avant de vous accompagner. »

Ils continuèrent vers l’escalier tout en discutant. Les deux hommes sortirent en premier, commentant sur l’emplacement de la sortie et sa position relative au camp. Gwenvael les suivit, sous le coup de l’émotion, et les observait, la lumière douce de la lune retombant à présent doucement sur eux : Arthur, roi de Bretagne, et Léodagan, roi de Carmélide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Silures sont un peuple d'origine ibérique fédérré par le roi de Bretagne. Ils se trouvent au Sud Ouest de l'île. Des libertés concernant ce peuple ainsi que divers évènements se produisant dans l'histoire seront prises. L'histoire sera probablement éditée à la mesure de sa publication.


	2. Première journée à Kaamelott

Gwenvael s’éveilla lentement en sentant la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il faisait déjà jour. Il se redressa soudainement et constata attentivement les alentours pour déterminer où il se trouvait : il était dans une tente, une simple tente en toile de soldat. Il avait auprès de lui son sac et son épée, et il était couché dans un lit très simple, mais chaud et confortable, constitué par des fourrures. Il resta confus quelques instants, puis les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent. Sa fuite du château de Silurie, la clairière, les potions de l’enchanteur qu’il avait dérobé, la forêt, le souterrain… La rencontre d’Arthur et de Léodagan.  
Il plongea la main dans son sac et en ressortit une des potions. La couleur violette semblait l’appeler, elle était si profonde et riche qu’il avait l’impression de se perdre en elle en la regardant. Il retrouva la fiole qu’il avait entamé et but une gorgée, et à nouveau il se sentit empli par cette sensation de plénitude et de clarté. Il la rangea avec précaution et se leva. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la tente et fut assailli par la lumière du soleil. C’était une très belle journée et déjà les soldats s’affairaient de part en part et commençaient à ranger pour lever le camp.  
La tente de Gwenvael avait été apprêtée au dernier moment, spécialement pour lui, et il se sentit donc le besoin de participer. Il posa son sac et son épée auprès de son cheval, qui broutait à quelques pas de la tente, attaché à un arbre, et rentra à l’intérieur de la tente pour en retirer les fourrures. Après les avoir rangées avec le reste du linge de camp, il retira les piquets de la tente et entreprit de plier son tissu, qu’il rangea par la suite avec le reste du matériel de camp. Alors qu’il se retournait, il vit Arthur se tenant devant lui.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes déjà levé ? On va rentrer à Kaamelott. Vous venez avec nous ? »

Hier, alors qu’il prenait son repas en compagnie d’Arthur et de Léodagan, la possibilité qu’il vienne à Kaamelott avec eux avait été évoquée. Il n’avait nulle part d’autre où aller, après tout ; d’autre part, bien qu’il doive allégeance à son père, son père devait allégeance à Arthur et il était marginalement plus prestigieux de répondre directement à Arthur. Enfin, il connaissait la légende de la Quête du Graal, et il savait que même en dehors, nombres quêtes étaient entreprises par les chevaliers de la table ronde, ce qui naturellement plaisait à son naturel aventureux. Cependant il n’avait osé pousser l’idée trop loin de peur de se montrer inconvenant. 

« Si vous le permettez, Sire. Finalement voir Kaamelott dont j’ai tant entendu parler !  
_ Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j’espérais vous voir parmi nous. Vous savez, les chevaliers de la table ronde. »

A ces mots, Gwenvael se sentit rougir.

« Naturellement, il est encore trop tôt pour vraiment s’intégrer, personne ne vous connaît… Mais déjà un gobelin tout seul ! Évidemment, ce n’est pas très impressionnant quand on en a déjà dézingué des centaines, mais c’est quand même un signe de courage d’y être allé tout seul au hasard et s’en ressortir indemne. Il en faudrait plus des comme vous, autour de la table ronde.   
_ Sire, c’est trop d’honneur…  
_ Vous accepteriez ? Ce n’est pas toujours facile, je vous préviens.  
_ Bien sûr que j’accepte. Merci beaucoup. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour mériter l’intérêt que vous me portez. »

Arthur lui lança un sourire complice.

« Au début, on vous lancera dans quelques petites missions, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient. Histoire de prouver un peu votre valeur aux gars. Vous avez eu des classes militaires ?  
_ Oui, mais je ne me suis jamais retrouvé en vraie situation de combat jusqu’à hier.  
_ Il faudra alors commencer par un petit entraînement avant de vous lancer en mission. Nous avons un maître d’armes à Kaamelott.  
_ Ce serait super. A vrai dire, ça fait quelques temps que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de m’entraîner sérieusement.   
_ Bien. Nous partons dans une petite demie heure, vous pouvez prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir si vous voulez. »

Gwenvael se força à avaler un peu de pain avec du raisin à contrecœur, mais il ne put rien avaler de plus tant son enthousiasme était grand. Une demie heure plus tard, ils partirent, Gwenvael sur son cheval, suivant de près le roi Arthur.

A son arrivée au château, on lui attribua une petite chambre dans les locaux des soldats, et officiellement il fut engagé dans la garnison. Gwenvael se trouvait très heureux de sa nouvelle vie qui commençait enfin. Il lui tardait de prouver sa valeur par quelque fait et surtout il ne souhaitait pas décevoir le roi, qui lui inspirait beaucoup d’amitié. Il était près de midi alors qu’il finissait de s’installer. La plupart des soldats se réunirent en salle de repas pour déjeuner, mais il préféra se diriger vers la cour d’entraînement. Il ne savait par quoi commencer, essayant de se rappeler la procédure d’entraînement qu’il suivait plus jeune. Cependant c’était un entraînement plus adapté à un enfant et il devait certainement faire quelque chose de plus ardu. 

« Vous êtes le p’tit nouveau, vous, non ? »

Un homme aux cheveux courts grisonnants se tenait auprès de lui. Il avait un air sec mais qui inspirait la sympathie malgré tout.

« Oui, je m’appelle Gwenvael.  
_ Je suis le maître d’armes du château… Si je puis me permettre, le meilleur entraîneur militaire du pays.  
_ J’imagine qu’il ne faut rien de moins pour le roi de Bretagne.  
_ Et si vous me montriez ce que vous savez faire, plutôt que de jacasser ? »

Avec ces mots, il tira son épée et se mit en position défensive. Gwenvael l’imita et retira son épée de son fourreau. Sa main fourmillait d’impatience à l’idée de s’entraîner enfin depuis si longtemps. Il brandit son épée vers son adversaire qui para le coup sans peine et il y eut un brutal choc du métal. Sans attendre, Gwenvael fit un bond de côté et ramena son épée vers lui avant d’assener un nouveau coup que le maître d’armes esquiva. Cette fois, ce fut Gwenvael qui para à la dernière seconde le coup du maître d’armes, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. Il tenta de reculer mais son adversaire ne lui en laissait pas l’occasion, continuant de faire pleuvoir les coups d’épée l’un après l’autre, enhardi par la férocité qu’avait témoigné Gwenvael. Ce dernier commençait à s’essouffler, mais il tint bon et sut déceler une faille qu’il exploita immédiatement d’un coup d’épée ; le maître d’armes, bien plus expérimenté et entraîné que lui, esquiva d’un simple pas de côté et le heurta d’un coup de poing de sa main vide à la tête. Gwenvael, sonné, lâcha aussitôt son épée.

« Eh bien, c’est tout ? »

Son ton arrogant énerva Gwenvael.

« Il y a longtemps que j’ai reçue mon éducation militaire ; je n’ai pas pu recevoir de nouvelles leçons dernièrement.  
_ Et paresseux en plus de ça ? Ca croît se vanter ?  
_ Écoutez, vous êtes le maître d’armes. Il est normal que je ne puisse pas vous vaincre.  
_ Et vous en êtes bien loin à ce rythme. Nous reprendrons demain… Si vous n’êtes pas trop fainéant... »

Il s’éloigna à pas lent après ces mots. Gwenvael porta la main à sa tête, mais la douleur commençait déjà à s’estomper. Son égo était un peu blessé, cependant il repensait à la façon dont les mots avaient été dits. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir l’entraîner personnellement ? Sûrement, il devait y avoir d’autre personnel pour l’entraînement des soldats. Le regard que le maître d’armes lui avait lancé lui laissait penser qu’il avait plus de potentiel qu'il le laissait entendre. Il ne pouvait cependant être sûr de rien. 

Il aperçut alors le seigneur Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, dont il avait déjà fait la rencontre hier, et vint à sa rencontre.

« Tiens, vous êtes là, vous vous entraînez déjà ? C’est vrai que je vous ai pas vu après hier.  
_ Oui, j’ai le plaisir de résider à Kaamelott pour le temps présent. Je fais partie de la garnison. Le roi voudrait que je participe à des missions afin de prouver ma valeur. Et comme il faut que je m’entraîne, je me suis enrôlé ici.  
_ Tiens donc. Il a de grands projets pour vous ?  
_ J’aimerais pouvoir m’en montrer digne, si l’occasion se présente.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez bien dégommé un gobelin tout seul.  
_ J’espère que je serai capable de recommencer.  
_ En tous cas vous manquez pas de courage, c’est ça qu’il faut pour commencer. Le reste vient tout seul. Peut-être qu’on se verra en mission ensemble.  
_ Ca me ferait plaisir.  
_ Bien. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.  
_ Oui, bien-sûr. Oh, seigneur Léodagan, attendez. Il y a bien un enchanteur à Kaamelott ? Il me semble en avoir entendu parler.  
_ Merlin ? Oui, je suppose qu’on peut appeler ça un enchanteur. Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez ?  
_ J’ai une question à lui poser. Est-ce que vous savez où je peux le trouver ?  
_ Oh, c’est juste derrière, il faut faire le tour du château quand vous sortez… (Léodagan fit un geste de la main pour indiquer la direction). Bonne chance avec ça.  
_ Super. Merci bien.  
_ Mais de rien. Au plaisir. »

Il s’éloigna sur ces mots, tandis que Gwenvael se dirigea vers la direction indiquée. Il se retrouva devant une porte en bois, sur laquelle il frappa. Sans réponse, il frappa de nouveau et entendit une voix de l’intérieur.

« Oui, qu’est-ce que c’est ? Je suis occupé.  
_ Est-ce ici chez Merlin ?  
_ Oui, entrez, restez pas dehors. »

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre, envahie d’objets magiques de toute sorte, un tel fatras qu’il était difficile de discerner dans l’obscurité de la pièce, les objets les uns des autres. Au milieu se tenait celui qui devait être Merlin, penché sur une table. Il avait dans ses mains plusieurs plantes et lisait attentivement un parchemin, tentant de comprendre ce qui devait être une recette. La table était couverte de plantes, de potions plus ou moins remplies aux liquides douteux, de livres et de pierres de toute sorte et autres objets alchimiques. Après quelques instants que Gwenvael passa à observer la pièce, Merlin se releva et jeta un coup d’oeil inquisiteur au nouvel arrivant.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous. C’est pour quoi ?  
_ Je m’appelle Gwenvael, de Silurie. Je viens pour vous poser une question au sujet d’une potion que j’ai… Trouvée, je voudrais comprendre ses effets.  
_ Montrez toujours. »

Gwenvael sortit de sa poche un des flacons au liquide violet qu’il avait gardé sur lui afin de la montrer à un enchanteur. Il la tendit à Merlin, qui l’observa attentivement.

« Il n’y a pas d’étiquette… Curieux liquide… »

Il retira le bouchon et la porta à son nez. 

« Oh !   
_ Quoi ? Vous savez ce que c’est ?  
_ On dirait une potion de puissance, ou un truc dans le genre. Il faudrait faire des tests pour être sûr. Vous en avez déjà bu ?  
_ Euh oui… J’en ai bu deux gorgées, une hier et une ce matin. C’est positif, alors ?  
_ Vous buvez toutes les potions que vous trouvez comme ça sans savoir ? »

La question vexa Gwenvael mais il répondit néanmoins honnêtement.

« C’est comme si elle m’appelait. Je sais que c’est bizarre, mais c’est une potion magique il me semble, donc ce n’est peut-être pas si étrange. J’avais l’impression que ce serait bon pour moi.   
_ Et ça vous a fait quoi, quand vous l’avez bue ?  
_ Une sensation de bien-être, de plénitude.  
_ Oui, bon. Mais vous vous êtes senti plus fort ? Au combat ?  
_ Pas spécialement. Il faut peut-être en boire plus ? J’avais l’impression en la buvant qu’il ne fallait surtout pas forcer la dose.  
_ Je saurais pas vous dire, comme ça. Il faudrait que je l’examine de plus près.  
_ Vous sauriez la refaire, après ?  
_ Je saurais pas vous dire. »

Merlin fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvrit brutalement. Gwenvael se retourna et put voir un homme grand et d’allure imposante. Il était vêtu de couleur sombre, et avait les cheveux courts et noir. Il sembla à Gwenvael avoir entendu Merlin déglutir en le voyant.

« Elias de Kelliwic'h. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?  
_ Merlin ! Tu sais bien que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir à toi qu’à moi. Mais il me semble qu’il te reste des feuilles de ciguë, et comme par hasard, impossible d’en trouver dans les environs.  
_ Ca doit être parce qu’on approche de la période hivernale…  
_ Je t’en foutrais. Bref, comme j’ai pas que ça à faire, j’espérais que tu voudrais bien te séparer de quelques feuilles.  
_ Ca dépend du prix que tu m’en donnes. Tu as en bien besoin ?  
_ Du prix de quelques feuilles de ciguë de merde ? Tu vas me les céder, et puis c’est tout. Qu’est-ce que ça te coûte ?   
_ Ca me coûte que je suis pas au service de Môssieur Elias, que je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de lui… »

Elias de Kelliwic’h s’approcha de manière menaçante et Gwenvael s’écarta pour le laisser passer. A la hauteur de la table, il vit la potion de Gwenvael dans les mains de Merlin.

« Tiens, c’est quoi ça ?  
_ Je te prierai de te mêler de ce qui te regarde.  
_ Fais voir quand même. »

Elias s’approcha de Merlin et lui prit la fiole des mains. Gwenvael put voir que malgré ce qu’il en laissait paraître, Merlin avait peur d’Elias. Il était nerveux, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il tremblait à peine perceptiblement.  
Elias porta la potion à hauteur d’oeil, et comme Merlin, l’approcha de son nez pour sentir son odeur.

« Ah je vois. C’est toi qui a fait ça ? Non…  
_ Et pourquoi pas, Môssieur Elias ?  
_ En fait », reprit Gwenvael, « je la lui ai apporté pour qu’il puisse me dire ses effets.  
_ Bien », fit Elias. « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? Vas-y, que tout le monde en profite.  
_ Ca doit être une potion de puissance de quelque sorte. Il est difficile de dire comme ça, je viens juste de la voir.  
_ Ta médiocrité est à pleurer, Merlin. C’est bien un genre de potion de puissance. Elle permet d’améliorer les capacités physiques d’un homme, mais sur le long terme, et il faudrait en boire énormément pour voir un effet au combat par exemple. En général, ceux qui l’utilisent s’en servent pour combler un défaut hormonal. Comme elle agit comme la molécule déjà naturellement présente dans le corps d’un homme, elle permet l’attribution de particularités physiques masculines. Tiens, vous en auriez bien besoin, vous. »

Cette dernière phrase était lancée à l’intention de Gwenvael, qui se sentit alors rougir. Elias lui lança la fiole, que Gwenvael attrapa et rangea dans sa poche. 

« Vous sauriez en refaire ?  
_ Si je saurais. Mais pas gratuitement. Passez me voir à l’occasion. J’habite en dehors du château. (Il tendit à Gwenvael un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait voir une carte indiquant l’emplacement où résidait Elias.) Sur ce. Merlin, donne moi quelques feuilles de ciguë. Tu me dois bien ça, je viens de te rendre service.  
_ C’est pas à moi que tu as rendu service, je te ferais dire. »

Peu soucieux de rester maintenant qu’il avait eu ce qu’il voulait, Gwenvael remercia les deux enchanteurs et sortit de la pièce. Tout en retournant à la garnison, il toucha la potion à travers le tissu de son pantalon et repensait à ce qu’avait dit Elias. Si c’était là les effets qu’elle avait, il comprenait la sensation qu’elle lui procurait et il lui serait nécessaire d’en obtenir plus lorsqu’il l’aurait épuisée.  
Une fois de retour, il rangea la potion dans sa chambre et retourna dans la cour pour rechercher un camarade et s’entraîner à l’épée.


	3. Première mission de Gwenvael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première mission de Gwenvael.

Gwenvael rêvait de nouveau.

Au milieu d’un grand champ, une jeune fille vêtue d’une fine robe blanche était assise. Elle sentait le soleil chaud et le vent frais sur sa peau, la caresse de l’herbe jaune sur ses mains, elle contemplait le ciel d’un bleu profond parsemé de quelques nuages. Le tableau du paysage entier offrait une quiétude sans pareil. Elle se releva lentement et put voir l’empreinte que son corps avait laissé sur l’herbe ; elle ne s’y attarda pas et se dirigea vers un grand pommier quelques pas plus loin, qui dispensait de son ombre tout un coin d’herbe.  
Une autre jeune fille était assise dessous. Sa robe d’un vert émeraude s’accordait harmonieusement avec la couleur des pommes bien rouges qu’elle venait de cueillir dans l’arbre, et qui étaient disposées près d’elle dans un panier en bois tressé. Elle sourit à son amie, qui s’assit près d’elle.

« Aliénor, tu sais que je vais partir bientôt ?  
_ Oui, je le sais.  
_ Je ne veux pas, mais c’est inévitable. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Père commence parfois à me parler de me marier. Il me fait des propositions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, si tu l’entendais.  
_ Mon père aussi voudrait que je me marie. Heureusement il n’est pas aussi insistant que le tien.  
_ J’ai peur qu’il ne finisse par me forcer. Pour l’instant il essaie de manière gentille, en me disant qu’il ne veut que mon bien, que c’est pour moi et cetera, mais je sais bien que ce n’est pas vrai. Ces derniers jours il s’énerve tout le temps après moi. Il trouve que je ne fais pas d’efforts, il voudrait que je sois quelqu’un que je ne suis pas.  
_ C’est pour ça que tu as renoncé à t’habiller comme tu le voudrais ?  
_ Si tu savais le savon qu’il m’a passé… J’essaie d’être ce qu’il voudrait, non pas parce que je veux lui faire plaisir, car je commence à le haïr, mais aussi parce que c’est ce qu’il faudrait pour une héritière comme moi… Mais plus je le fais, plus je me perds moi-même.  
_ Ca me peine de devoir te quitter malgré tout…  
_ Tu devrais venir avec moi.  
_ Je ne peux pas, ma place est ici, j’ai un devoir à remplir auprès de ma famille. Mais surtout, que dirait-on de nous, où que nous allions ?  
_ Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront.  
_ Je ne suis pas une aventurière comme toi. Je ne peux pas simplement partir, je ne connais rien de cette vie que tu voudrais mener. Je ne sais même pas tenir une épée, à peine monter à cheval. Il faut que je reste ici.  
_ On se reverra, tu verras. Quand j’aurais ma nouvelle vie, je reviendrai te chercher. Je te le promets. Tu es la seule qui connais mon secret, et je t’aime de ton mon coeur.  
_ Je t’attendrai avec beaucoup d’impatience. »

Aliénor sourit avec tristesse en prononçant ces mots, et serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Gwenvael se réveilla avec la sensation du toucher d’Aliénor contre lui. Il était tôt encore, le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Il se leva et pensa immédiatement à écrire une lettre à Aliénor. Cependant, cela lui aurait été imprudent. On aurait pu retrouver sa trace, peut-être le compromettre, son père viendrait certainement le chercher et lui ferait perdre la face devant Kaamelott ainsi que sa nouvelle vie. De plus, il était peut-être dangereux pour Aliénor qu’on sache qu’elle correspondait avec lui. On l’avait certainement interrogée pour savoir où il était, et bien qu’il soit certain qu’aucun mal ne lui serait fait, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la mettre en danger. Il devait attendre encore. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, mais il savait qu’il la reverra un jour. 

Aujourd’hui, il allait entreprendre sa première mission en groupe, avec une équipe montée par Arthur. Il devrait explorer un souterrain avec ce groupe et venir à bout d’ennemis qui s’y trouvaient tapis.  
Durant la semaine passée, il s’était longuement entraîné, avec ses camarades de la garnison et occasionnellement avec le maître d’armes. Il sentait qu’il faisait de nets progrès et retrouvait tout ce qu’il avait appris durant son enfance, mais avec une difficulté accrue, ce qui lui permettait de s’améliorer ; cependant le maître d’armes, qui devait pourtant constater ses efforts, continuait de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes. Il avait fini par ne plus s’en soucier et comprendre que l’homme avait un caractère ainsi fait. Il se sentait prêt et d’attaque pour la mission. Avant de partir, il but une gorgée de la potion violette, mit quelques pommes dans son sac qu’il prit avec lui, saisit son épée et quitta la pièce.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée principale du château et y trouva le seigneur Léodagan (qui le salua d’un signe de tête) ainsi que le seigneur Lancelot qui l’attendaient.  
C’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait Lancelot. Il l’avait aperçut quelques fois mais ne lui avait jamais directement adressé la parole, et il n’était pas là lors du debrief concernant la mission. Il ne savait trop que penser de lui en le voyant. L’homme avait une apparence austère et peu amène et ne lui inspirait que peu de sympathie. Il lui sourit en le voyant approcher.

« Tiens, on ne vous attendait plus », fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Il me semble que nous nous voyons pour la première fois. Je suis Lancelot du Lac, chevalier solitaire et errant, sans famille, et ma quête est celle de secourir les opprimés et venir en aide à tous ceux qui pourraient en avoir besoin… Eh bien ? Vous ne vous présentez pas ?  
_ … Je m’appelle Gwenvael, de Silurie.  
_ Et moi Léodagan, roi de Carmélide. Et si on partait ? Histoire d’arriver avant la nuit.  
_ Vous n’avez aucun sens de la politesse, » reprit Lancelot.

Ils partirent tous ensemble sans échanger plus de banalités. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière d’un bois et suivirent un sentier qui menait à son extérieur, marchèrent sur une longue distance au travers d’une prairie qui s’étendaient à perte de vue, traversèrent une dense forêt… et ne prononcèrent à peine que quelques mots durant le long temps que prenait leur voyage. Gwenvael se sentait très intimidé par les deux hommes. Le seigneur Lancelot d’abord… Gwenvael était plutôt d’un naturel accommodant et aimable et était prédisposé à prendre autrui en amitié, mais Lancelot était bourru et semblait souvent de mauvaise humeur, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Il était difficile de dire si c’était juste son état neutre ou s’il l’était réellement. Le seigneur Léodagan ensuite...Gwenvael avait du mal à le cerner. Il l’appréciait plutôt, mais il ne savait jamais comment se conduire en sa présence. Il avait toujours un air détaché, et il lui était facile de placer un commentaire assassin. Il avait une présence un peu intimidante, et de manière générale, il rendait Gwenvael nerveux, cependant il lui était toujours agréable de se retrouver avec lui.  
Après avoir marché quelques heures, il s’arrêtèrent à l’entrée d’une cave à la lisière d’une clairière parsemée d’arbres. Lancelot alla remplir une outre de l’eau d’un ruisseau et Gwenvael mangea une pomme après en avoir donné une à Léodagan. 

« Alors, vous vous sentez nerveux, pour votre première mission ?  
_ Un peu… Je me sens plutôt confiant et content de commencer enfin, mais il est vrai que c’est un peu intimidant.  
_ Bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, au moindre pépin, je vous protégerai… avec Lancelot.  
_ J’ai confiance en vous. »

Gwenvael repensait au moment où ils s’étaient rencontrés, Léodagan était couvert d’un sang qui n’était certainement pas le sien. Il savait que Lancelot était aussi très brave au combat, de ce qu’il en avait entendu dire.  
Lancelot réapparut avec son outre remplie à la main qu’il rangea promptement. Tous se saisirent de torches qu’ils avaient apporté et les allumèrent. Léodagan pénétra le premier dans la cave, suivit de Gwenvael et Lancelot. Ils avancèrent prudemment, car même avec la lumière produite par les torches, la visibilité était très mauvaise, et le sol était couvert de pierres et ronces qui rendaient la marche difficile. Après une trentaine de mètres cependant le sol s’éclaircit, et après une autre trentaine de mètres la terre laissa place à un sol de pierre. Le souterrain continuait ainsi tout droit, sans lumière ni bruit à l’horizon, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant un bon moment. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation : le chemin se séparait en deux allées. Ils choisirent la droite, et après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, les murs et le plafond terreux avait fait place à de la pierre taillée en un couloir rectangulaire. Le chemin se séparait de nouveau ; après avoir continué quelques mètres et trouvé un nouveau choix d’entrées, ils en déduisirent qu’ils étaient dans un labyrinthe. 

« Nous devrions nous séparer et couvrir plus de distance », proposa Lancelot.  
« Vous êtes pas fou ? Vous et Gwenvael allez vous faire descendre, si vous restez tout seuls. On ne sait pas combien ils sont.  
_ Nous n’avons pas croisé un seul ennemi, pour l’instant. Peut-être que l’endroit est abandonné », suggéra Gwenvael.  
« Oui et pour qui me prenez vous, » reprit Lancelot à l’adresse de Léodagan, « je vous signale que j’en prends dix contre un, moi.  
_ J’aimerais bien vous voir faire. Enfin, si vous tenez si peu à la vie, faites vous plaisir. Gwenvael ne peut pas rester tout seul, lui, par contre. Ca me ferait mal qu’il meure si vite. Il n’a qu’à rester avec moi.  
_ Très bien. Je prends la voix de droite. Nous n’avons qu’à nous appeler régulièrement pour vérifier que nous nous entendons toujours.  
_ C’est ça. »

Gwenvael et Léodagan prirent la voix de gauche. Ils ne cessaient de tomber sur des embranchements de plusieurs allées, ainsi que sur plusieurs impasses. Léodagan concentré, ne parlait pas plus qu’avant. Il était agacé par le peu de progrès qu’ils semblaient faire. Ils appelaient régulièrement Lancelot, mais sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, ce qui rendait Gwenvael un peu nerveux. Il était content d’être avec Léodagan et non tout seul.

« Ca ne rime à rien », fit enfin Léodagan. « On va se perdre séparemment et on ne sera pas plus avancés. (Puis, à plus haute voix :) Lancelot, revenez ici !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Revenez !  
_ Attendez, il me semble que je vois quelque chose...   
_ Vous voyez quoi ?  
_ ... Ah !   
_ Lancelot ?… Lancelot ? Faites pas le con ! »

Le seigneur Lancelot ne répondait pas. Sa réponse avait été assez faible, et il devait se trouver assez loin.

« Merde, il faut qu’on aille le chercher. Venez. »

Gwenvael se hâta de suivre Léodagan, et il revinrent sur leur pas ; cependant il était difficile de savoir de par où ils étaient venus. Au détour d’un couloir, dans une petite pièce un peu plus espacée, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur un petit groupe de gobelins : il devait y en avoir cinq ou six. Pendant les quelques secondes où ils étaient dévisagés par les gobelins, le sang de Gwenvael se glaça. Il tira cependant promptement son épée et lâcha sa torche pendant que Léodagan faisait de même. Celui-ci se rua sur l’ennemi sans crier garde, perforant un gobelin en plein cœur. Il retira prestement l’épée pour en attaquer un autre, qui esquiva le coup.  
Deux autres gobelins avaient pris Gwenvael pour cible. Celui-ci fléchit les jambes pour se mettre en position défensive : lorsque le premier gobelin fut assez près, il lui trancha un bras d’un coup net. La créature hurla et se jeta sur lui avec vigueur, et Gwenvael, désemparé, le rejeta d’un franc geste du coude et lui asséna immédiatement un coup d’épée à la taille qui le mit hors de combat. Le deuxième gobelin saisit pourtant cette occasion de l’attaquer, et Gwenvael eut le bras droit lacéré. Les griffes des gobelins étaient enduites d’un léger poison qui rendaient les blessures très douloureuses, et il ne put réfréner un gémissement. Il lança un coup de genou qui repoussa la créature, mais elle revint à l’assaut aussitôt. Gwenvael bondit sur le gobelin pour le poignarder et il mourut après quelques instants.  
Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il lança un regard au seigneur Léodagan qui finissait son dernier gobelin. Il n’avait pas une égratignure, n’était même pas essoufflé, comme s’il ne s’était pas battu. Il sourit en voyant l’ennemi agonir sur le sol et releva les yeux vers Gwenvael, qui se sentit aussitôt envahi d’une douce chaleur.

« Je vois que vous avez pris le coup de main ! Vous avez fait vite. »

Il s’approcha de lui.

« Vous êtes blessé ?  
_ Non, ce n’est rien… Une blessure superficielle. »

Il frémit au contact de la main de Léodagan sur son bras. Celui-ci avait ramassé sa torche et observait la blessure à la lumière. Elle était toujours douloureuse, mais largement supportable. 

« Peut-être devrait-on aller à la rencontre du seigneur Lancelot ? » proposa Gwenvael.  
«  J’y pensais plus. Si ça se trouve il a déjà canné. »

Ils s’élancèrent tous les deux par un couloir et appelèrent Lancelot sans obtenir de réponse. Après quelques minutes, ils le trouvèrent enfin dans une autre petite pièce. Il se tenait accroupi devant un coffre qu’il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir, deux cadavres de gobelins à ses pieds.

« Ah, vous êtes là ? Tiens, qu’est-ce que vous avez, vous êtes blessé ?  
_ Ce n’est rien, » répondit Gwenvael. « Vous ne répondiez pas à nos appels.  
_ J’étais un peu occupé. (Il jeta son regard sur les gobelins, puis vers le coffre.) Ca vous ferait rien de m’aider ?  
_ On a cru que vous étiez mort. Pourquoi est-ce que vous essayer de la crocheter ? Défoncez la serrure, tout simplement, » fit Léodagan. «  Tenez, faites voir. »

Il s’approcha et donna un coup sur la serrure avec le manche de son épée. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois et la serrure céda enfin. Ils ouvrirent le coffre, qui était empli presque à ras de pièces d’or ainsi que de diverses pierres précieuses et autres bijoux en or. Ils n’avaient pas été entièrement sûrs que le souterrain contenait bien un trésor, et leur joie était palpable. Gwenvael se sentait fier, malgré être le seul qui avait été blessé, il ne s’agissait pas d’une blessure grave et la mission était pour l’instant un franc succès.

« Bon, on va ramener ça à Kaamelott déjà », dit Lancelot. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on pourrait en porter plus. On pourra revenir plus tard finir d’explorer. »

Léodagan et Gwenvael tombèrent d’accord. Il emplirent des sacs prévus à cet effet avec le contenu du trésor et se retournèrent pour retrouver le chemin de la sortie. Par où étaient-ils passés, déjà ?


	4. L'adoubement

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Gwenvael résidait à Kaamelott. Il avait eu l'occasion de participer à diverses missions. Il était retourné dans le souterrain avec les seigneurs Lancelot et Léodagan, où il avait pu faire ses preuves contre de nouveaux gobelins, et où ils avaient pu récupérer un bouclier magique ainsi que le reste du trésor qui s'y trouvait; il était parti à l'attaque d'un dragon avec le roi Arthur et les seigneurs Bohort, Gauvain et Yvain (Merlin a pu récupérer ses griffes et écailles à des fins magiques); il avait même participé à un assaut militaire contre les Angles, qui tentaient régulièrement de les envahir. A chaque nouvelle mission, Gwenvael faisait preuve d'une bravoure, voire même d'un enthousiasme sans égal, ce qu'il lui valait l'estime et même l'amitié de certains chevaliers de la table ronde. Il acquerrait graduellement de l'expérience au combat, ainsi que la connaissance de la stratégie militaire (on ne lui en avait enseigné que de légères bases étant plus jeune). Loin d'être aussi doué et puissant que certains autres chevaliers, comme Arthur, Léodagan ou encore Lancelot par exemple, il se défendait cependant bien et compensait par son courage l'inexpérience qu'il avait encore.

Bien qu'il soit plutôt d'une nature pacifiste, Gwenvael aimait beaucoup manier l'épée et se retrouver en combat singulier. Il était très assidu aux entraînements, et aimait surtout se battre contre le maître d'armes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre mais qui le poussait toujours au delà de ses limites. Il avait appris à connaître, de près ou de loin, la plupart des chevaliers de la table ronde. A présent, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le roi Arthur ainsi qu'avec les seigneurs Léodagan, Lancelot et Bohort; bien qu'il ait passé du temps avec eux, il n'avait ni amitié ni rancœur particulières concernant les seigneurs Yvain et Gauvain; il connaissait moins bien les seigneurs Perceval, Karadoc, Galessin et Calogrenant, mais avait pu échanger quelques mots avec eux. Ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris d'être convoqué un matin par le roi Arthur, qui lui annonça avec le Père Blaise la cérémonie de son adoubement dans les jours qui allaient suivre. Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, Gwenvael ne pensait pas qu'il deviendrait chevalier sitôt: il se sentait très heureux et honoré. La plupart des chevaliers de la table ronde avait eu connaissance de ce projet antérieurement, et certains lui avaient offert des paroles d'encouragements et d'amitié. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucun chevalier qui s'opposait à ce que Gwenvael ne devînt chevalier de la table ronde à part entière.

Ce jour là, il prit un bain et s'habilla avec ses plus beaux habits (il avait pu s'acheter quelques habits et autres objets avec une part de trésor qu'il avait obtenu au vu de sa participation aux missions). Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression que sa silhouette devenait plus masculine de jour en jour. Les traits de son visage avait commencé à s'accentuer; il n'avait jamais eu un visage très rond, mais à présent il avait une apparence tout à fait masculine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très sombre, et ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond qui tirait sur le noir, dans la pénombre, et qui se parait de reflets dorés dans la lumière du soleil. Sa peau d'un brun clair s'accordait harmonieusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux et le rendait assez séduisant. Il s'habilla avec une tunique noire aux bordures argentées et un sarwal beige. Il revêtit une cape noire de jais, et après avoir observé l'effet qu'il produisait dans le miroir, il se trouva bien. Avant de quitter la pièce, il but une gorgée de potion violette, et se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait bientôt renouveler son stock: il ne lui restait plus que deux fioles, dont une était déjà bien entamée. Il attacha le fourreau de son épée à sa ceinture et quitta la pièce.

Il était un peu en avance pour son adoubement, qui allait se dérouler dans la chapelle du château. Le Père Blaise préparait déjà la pièce, plaçant au pupitre son livre de prière, installant des bougies pour l'atmosphère, et Gwenvael le salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Léodagan et Bohort discutaient à voix basse (« Je vous dis qu'il serait avantageux de privilégier le système de défense... » « Vos dépenses militaires nous empêchent d'investir dans quoi que ce soit d'autre!... »). Gwenvael se joignit à eux.

« Bonjour, sire Léodagan, seigneur Bohort.

_ Bonjour, et félicitations », répondit Léodagan d'un ton affable.

« Oui, félicitations! », rénchérit Bohort, « Et très belle journée pour célébrer ainsi votre entrée parmi nous, n'est-ce pas? Le ciel est très bleu, aujourd'hui, on en oublierait que c'est l'Hiver.

_ Comment vous sentez vous?

_ Merci beaucoup ! Et je vais très bien, sire Léodagan. Je suis tellement heureux! Jamais, en partant de chez moi, je ne me serais attendu à vivre pareille aventure.

_ C'est vrai, vous ne parlez jamais de votre pays, votre famille.

_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vraiment...

_ Cela me ferait plaisir que vous m'en parliez, si l'envie vous prenait. Je ne vous force pas la main, bien sûr.

_ Peut-être à l'occasion, sire Léodagan.

_ J'espère que vous aimerez ça, la table ronde. Il faut aimer, on va dire. Ca n'avance pas des masses, mais j'imagine qu'il y a le côté prestige, tout ça. Enfin je dis ça, je voudrais pas vous casser votre journée.

_ J'espère seulement que ma présence pourra être utile et tous vous aider.

_ Je n'en doute pas un instant.

_ Je suis content que nous soyons plus nombreux, » ajouta Bohort d'un ton enthousiaste, « avec un peu de chance, cela apportera un peu de bonne humeur! »

A cet instant, ils entendirent des pas et se retournèrent: le roi Arthur venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il gratifia Gwenvael d'un grand sourire.

« Bien le bonjour, Gwenvael. Et bientôt pour tout le monde "seigneur Gwenvael". Êtes vous prêt?

_ Plus que jamais, sire.

_ Alors, n'attendons pas plus longtemps. »

Arthur prit place au centre de la pièce, alors que Léodagan et Bohort se retirèrent un peu à l'écart pour assister à la scène. Gwenvael s'agenouilla en face du roi, et le Père Blaise entama une prière en Latin. Les mots résonnaient et rebondissaient contre les parois de la pièce, laissant entendre un écho chaleureux et solennel. Gwenvael écoutait, le cœur empli de ferveur et de reconnaissance, battant à tout rompre. Il sentait tout à la fois une grande quiétude dans ce moment si privilégié, ainsi qu’un trop plein d’exaltation qui ne demandait qu’à être exprimé. Il se contint cependant ; le roi Arthur abaissa son épée sur son épaule.

« Par ce geste, je reconnais votre valeur, votre capacité à faire régner le bien et votre aptitude à mener à bien la Quête du Graal, confiée par Dieu. Relevez-vous à présent, en tant que digne chevalier de la table ronde. »

Gwenvael se releva lentement, très ému. Il était à présent adoubé. Il remercia Arthur avec beaucoup d’émotion, et celui prit congé ; il remercia également le Père Blaise. Léodagan et Bohort s’approchèrent alors de Gwenvael ; Bohort laissa échapper un soupir extasié.

« Ça me fait toujours un petit quelque chose !…

_ Comment vous sentez vous ? » poursuivit Léodagan.

«  Un peu ému. Ça fait assez bizarre, pendant la cérémonie, mais je ne me sens pas si différent maintenant. J’espère mériter cet honneur.

_ Il n’y en a pas beaucoup qui méritent l’honneur, à cette table.

_ Seigneur Léodagan, tout de même ! » s’exclama Bohort.

« Quoi ? C’est vrai. Vaut mieux ne même pas citer de noms. (A l’adresse de Gwenvael:) Vous vous ferez votre propre idée. »

Gwenvael ne sut que répondre.

Après l’adoubement, il rentra à la garnison et prit son repas en compagnie des soldats ; puis il passa une heure et demie à s’entraîner avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Un valet l’attendait devant sa porte ; en effet, suite à sa nouvelle condition, Gwenvael se voyait assigner une chambre spéciale au château, convenant à son rang de chevalier. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’affaires, et elles furent donc vite déménagées.

La nouvelle chambre était assez grande, à peu près de la taille de celle qu’il avait eu au château de son père ; le lit y était bien plus grand. Il n’avait jamais eu de lit aussi grand ; alors que le valet faisait l’aller retour pour finir de déménager ses affaires, Gwenvael prit cinq minutes pour s’y allonger, rouler en travers et apprécier sa grande taille. Le matelas et les oreillers étaient si moelleux ! Une fois que tout fut installé, on fit visiter à Gwenvael les locaux : la salle de bain, la cuisine, les parties communes, la salle d’entraînement… Il se sentait à présent membre à part entière de Kaamelott.

De retour dans sa chambre, il prit soin d’observer chaque objet qu’il possédait en pensant au passé qu’il avait abandonné, et à l’avenir radieux qui s’ouvrait à présent à lui. Il caressa les fioles de potion violette, soigneusement rangées dans une commode. Cette potion lui avait sans doute permis d’être vu ici par autrui tel qu’il se voyait vraiment, elle était la clé de tout : et voilà que d’ici une semaine et demie elle allait être épuisée. Gwenvael sortit le morceau de parchemin qui montrait les indications pour se rendre à la retraite d’Elias de Kelliwic’h, le contempla quelques instants et sortit à pas rapides de sa chambre. Il traversa le château, descendit les escaliers, puis traversa la cour du château, jusqu’à se retrouver dehors, en l’espace de quelques minutes ; il alla détacher son cheval et sortit au trot de l’enceinte du château. Il galopa longtemps, jusqu’à se retrouver dans la forêt indiquée par Elias. Là, il descendit de cheval et le mena le long du sentier ; après une dizaine de minutes, il suivit un petit chemin à travers les arbres, et enfin aperçut une maisonnette avec un toit de chaume imposant : un énorme crane de cerf avec ses bois ornait le haut de la porte. Gwenvael frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s’ouvra lentement, comme mue par une volonté propre.

Gwenvael entra lentement dans la maisonnette, un peu intimidé. La pièce d’entrée, comme le laboratoire de Merlin, était remplie d’objets magiques divers et variés ; cependant elle était nettement mieux rangée et dénotait un travail plus soigné et consciencieux ; de plus, de nombreuses fenêtres apportaient davantage de luminosité et donnait à l’endroit une apparence moins austère. Une porte dans le fond de la pièce s’ouvrit, et Elias apparut tenant un parchemin.

« Je savais bien que vous reviendriez. Laissez-moi deviner, vous voulez que je vous refasse de la violette comme l’autre fois ?

_ Oui. Cela vous prendrait-il longtemps ?

_ Une demie heure tout au plus.

_ Parfait. Je vais attendre ici, si ça ne vous fait rien. Quel est votre prix ?

_ Cinquante pièces d’or. Trente cinq par fiole si vous prenez cinq fioles. Ving cinq si vous en prenez dix.

_ Va pour cinq, pour l’instant.

_ Cent soixante quinze. »

Gwenvael sortit une bourse de sa poche, compta ses pièces et remit à Elias la somme demandée. A présent, il n’avait plus vraiment d’argent pour se payer grand-chose, mais cette potion était très importante. Avec le temps, et les missions de chevalier aidant, il n’aurait bientôt plus ce problème. Alors qu’Elias travaillait, Gwenvael observait les ouvrages disposés sur une grande bibliothèque. La plupart étaient des traités sur le druidisme et la magie ; certains sembler relever de la magie noire. De nombreux parchemins étaient étalés sur une table, semblant relater diverses recettes pour des onguents, des potions, des incantations…

« Elias, comment devient-on enchanteur ?

_ Vous m’en posez une question. Ça s’apprend, c’est comme tout. Avec de la patience.

_ Comment avez vous commencé ?

_ Je suis né dedans, pour ainsi dire. J’ai toujours eu des dons spécifiques, je les ai travaillés dès mon plus jeune âge.

_ Pensez-vous qu’on puisse devenir mage sans avoir de dons spécifiques ?

_ Bah disons qu’avoir du talent facilite la tâche, mais ça ne fait pas tout. Le plus important c’est la volonté d’apprendre, et la volonté tout court. Vous me déconcentrez.

_ Apprenez-moi.

_ Vous apprendre ? Pourquoi pas. Mais ça ne va pas être donné.

_ … (Gwenvael, qui venait de dépenser la plupart de son avoir en potion violette, ne savait trop que dire.) Elias, ayez l’obligeance de me prêter l’un de vos ouvrages de magie ; je vous promets d’y faire très attention. Je vous le rapporte dans un mois, car alors j’aurais eu le temps de l’étudier et je reviendrai pour vous acheter de nouvelles fioles de potion violette.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Pour vous garantir ma clientèle ? Parce que je vous suis très sympathique ? Parce que les livres que je veux vous emprunter contiennent sans doute des bases de magie entièrement acquises pour vous et depuis longtemps - tout puissant que vous êtes ; n’en ayant à présent que peu d’utilité, ils ne vous manqueront pas du tout du temps que je les étudierai.

_ Très bien, si ça peut vous rendre service, je vous en prête un. Un sur l’étagère du haut, là. (Geste vers la bibliothèque). Et pas plus d’un mois, sans quoi je vous colle une malédiction. Et en excellent état, qu’il me revient.

_ Merci infiniment ! »

Gwenvael choisit un livre sur l’étagère désignée : un recueil très épais, assez vieux, qui avait manifestement été longuement lu et relu, au vu de l’état de ses pages. Il n’était pas écrit en druidique, et Gwenvael pouvait donc le lire. Il commença sa lecture alors qu’Elias continuait de préparer la potion. Il comprit rapidement qu’il aurait besoin de prendre des notes pour retenir les éléments les plus essentiels. La masse d’information était très dense et un mois ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour retenir tout ce que le livre avait à offrir. Très vite, la demie heure fut finie ; Elias de Kelliwic’h tendit à Gwenvael ses potions du même liquide violet que celles qu’il possédait déjà. Elle avait été reproduite à l’identique. Elias était un talentueux magicien. Si Gwenvael souhaitait réellement apprendre la magie, tel qu’il le ressentait en voyant l’atelier du mage, il lui serait intéressant de lui demander des cours à l’avenir.

En attendant, Gwenvael remercia profusément Elias et partit avec les potions ainsi que le livre. Le temps qu’il mit pour rentrer au château lui parut très long. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se saisit d’un parchemin ainsi que d’une plume et, le livre ouvert sous les yeux, commença à prendre des notes de son écriture penchée et rapide.


	5. Campagne militaire (partie 1)

Ce matin là, Gwenvael se leva de très bonne heure. Aujourd’hui, il partait en campagne militaire contre les Angles avec le roi Arthur ainsi que d’autres chevaliers de la table de ronde et une bonne partie des forces militaires de Kaamelott. Il récupéra tout ce dont il avait nécessité dans son baluchon, car il allait partir pour au moins une semaine : il prit plusieurs fioles de potions ; des habits de rechange ; un tout petit peu de nourriture pour le voyage jusqu’au camp fortifié ; son épée, bien entendu ; son armure de chevalier, qui lui avait été remise après son adoubement ; le livre qu’Elias lui avait prêté ainsi que ses cahiers de notes. L’ouvrage contenait des bases d’alchimie, et Gwenvael comptait bien glaner quelques plantes forestières durant son séjour, au cas où l’occasion se présenterait. Il partit, prit son cheval et se lança au trot en direction du camp où il devait rejoindre les autres. Il chevaucha avec une certaine discrétion, car les positions ennemies étaient incertaines et il fallait à tout prix éviter de leur révéler l’emplacement des forces de Kaamelott. Lorsqu’il rejoint le camp, le soleil ne s’était pas encore levé.   
Beaucoup de soldats s’affairaient déjà, et le camp fourmillait, bien que plutôt silencieux par souci de discrétion. Gwenvael rejoint le roi Arthur ainsi que les chevaliers qui parlaient stratégie autour d’une carte étendue sur une table au milieu du camp. Étaient présents les seigneurs Léodagan, Lancelot, Bohort, Dagonnet et Galessin. Gwenvael les salua tous d’un signe de tête et d’un sourire.

« Content de vous voir », salua Arthur. « Joignez vous à nous. Voyez, nous estimons que les Angles doivent avoir établi des campements à ces endroits... »

Il désigna trois points sur la carte, à l’Est de leur camp. Ils devaient être séparés d’une demie heure de cheval au plus les uns des autres, mais étaient assez près du leur. 

« Comme je disais, nous avons levé deux cent cinquante hommes. Le souci, c’est que bien que nous sachions à combien d’hommes s’élève leur armée au complet, nous ne savons pas comment ils sont répartis dans ces camps et s’ils ont tous été envoyés. Nous ignorons également les positions exactes des camps. Nous allons donc séparer trois équipes d’éclaireurs pour déterminer les positions et nombres ennemis. Chaque équipe partira vers une direction suffisamment divergente pour que chacun tombe sur un campement. Léodagan et Dagonnet, vous irez au Nord-est ; Bohort et Gwenvael, à l’Est ; Galessin et Lancelot, au Sud-Est. Des questions ?

_ Quand partons-nous ? » hasarda le seigneur Galessin.

« Demain. A votre avis ! Tout de suite, évidemment.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait si on se fait capturer par l’ennemi ?

_ Bohort, ne commencez pas. Vous n’allez pas vous faire capturer. Enfin si vous vous faites capturer, arrangez vous à ce que Gwenvael ne soit pas repéré, pour qu’on en aie quand même un sur deux qui puisse nous informer sur leur position. »

Personne n’ayant d’autres questions, ils partirent. Gwenvael n’était pas bien satisfait de se retrouver avec Bohort. Il avait pu se rendre compte que ce dernier était particulièrement peureux, ce qui pouvait être handicapant aussi bien qu’agaçant. La forêt était assez dense, et ils évoluaient donc très lentement. Bohort, déjà, semblait avoir bien peur ; on voyait qu’il n’était là qu’à regret et serait volontiers rentré à Kaamelott. Régulièrement, il posait des questions à Gwenvael.

« Vous pensez qu’on peut se faire capturer par les Angles ?

_ Si vous êtes discret, il n’y a aucune raison.

_ Le roi ne m’a pas vraiment répondu, tout à l’heure. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu’on fait si on se fait capturer.

_ Si vous vous faites capturer, je viendrai vous chercher, seigneur Bohort.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ca dépend combien ils sont. Je pourrai toujours faire une petite expédition furtive. Vous n’avez jamais été en éclaireur ?

_ Euh non… En général, je fais en sorte que ça ne me tombe pas dessus. Mais là manque de chance, il y a plusieurs camps ennemis…

_ Je l’ai déjà fait, ce n’est pas très compliqué. Restez près de moi et soyez très attentif.

_ J’aime autant vous prévenir, j’ai tendance à crier quand j’ai peur.

_ C’est la dernière chose qu’il nous faut. Surtout, gardez vous en bien. Si vous sentez que vous allez crier, portez votre poignet à votre bouche et mordez fort à travers l’étoffe. 

_ Je vais me faire mal ! »

Gwenvael leva les yeux au ciel et Bohort ne dit plus rien. Ils devaient certainement se rapprocher, donc ça se trouvait aussi bien. Gwenvael observa au sol des branches qui avaient été visiblement écartées ainsi que des brindilles brisées. Il fit un geste à Bohort, qui se mit à trembler, mais ne dit rien. Ils redoublèrent de précautions pour ne faire aucun bruit.

Soudain, des voix basses se firent entendre : d’après leur volume, leur propriétaires se trouvaient tout près. Gwenvael tira Bohort derrière un buisson où ils s’accroupirent. Ils entendirent deux hommes passer tout près, conversant l’un avec l’autre, suffisamment près pour qu’on puisse les entendre nettement. Gwenvael jeta un coup d’œil à Bohort : il avait les yeux grands ouverts par la frayeur, et se mordait fortement au poignet. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, les hommes s’éloignèrent et le silence devint complet à nouveau. Bohort poussa un soupir.

« Je me suis quand même fait un peu mal. 

_ Restez là, ou rentrez, si vous avez si peur. Le camp ennemi doit être tout près.

_ Pour que je tombe sur les deux autres ! J’aime mieux rester avec vous.

_ Alors, ne dites plus rien. »

Ils se relevèrent lentement et suivirent la direction empruntée par les deux hommes. La forêt devenait de moins en moins dense, ce qui indiquait sans doute un endroit propice à l’installation d’un campement. Gwenvael repéra un arbre aux branches basses, mais qui étaient couvert d’un épais feuillage. 

« Restez là », fit-il à Bohort. « Je vais monter dans cet arbre afin de voir si j’aperçois l’ennemi. Cachez vous, et ne faites aucun bruit, surtout, même si quelqu’un vient. Je serai de retour très vite. »

Bohort avait visiblement cette idée en horreur, mais il n’eut d’autre choix que d'obtempérer car Gwenvael avait déjà commencé à se hisser à l’arbre. Après une progression de quelques minutes, il fut bientôt monté assez haut pour avoir une vue dégagée d’une petite clairière non loin : un campement y était bien établi. Il compta les tentes, ainsi que tous les hommes qu’il parvenait à voir. En tout et pour tout, il devait y avoir trente à quarante hommes. Ils étaient en train de préparer les armes, flèches, boucliers, armures, sans doute en vue d’un assaut prochain. Une grande organisation semblait régner dans le camp, et était sans doute leur principal atout.

Gwenvael redescendit doucement après avoir bien observé, et ne rejoignit le sol qu’après s’être assuré qu’il n’y avait personne autour. Dès qu’il fut à terre, Bohort sortit de derrière un arbre et vint à ses côtés en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Gwenvael porta un doigt à sa bouche, l’enjoignant au silence, et lui indiqua d’un geste qu’ils allaient rentrer, au grand soulagement (silencieux) de Bohort. Ils se mirent à marcher, et lors qu’ils furent assez loin, Gwenvael lui expliqua ce qu’il avait vu.

« Mais c’est terrible ! » s’écria (autant qu’on puisse s’écrier en chuchotant) Bohort. « Trente ou quarante hommes, ça veut dire qu’il y en a autant dans les autres camps ! Nous n’avons aucune chance !

_ Ce n’est pas du tout terrible, seigneur Bohort. Trente ou quarante, ça veut dire qu’il est probable qu’il y en aie autant dans les deux autres emplacements. Ca signifie maximum cent vingt hommes, et nous sommes deux cent cinquante. De plus, comme ils sont séparés, nous pourrions en profiter pour frapper les camps séparément, tout en restant toujours supérieurs en nombre.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez voir ça comme ça : les Angles sont de ferroces guerriers.

_ Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant. Le roi a tout prévu. »

Lorsqu’ils furent rentrés, Gwenvael fit immédiatement un rapport au roi Arthur. Les deux autres équipes n’étaient pas encore rentrées. Le roi le prit à part.

« Dites moi, ça a été, avec Bohort ? J’évite de l’envoyer sur ce genre de mission, en général, mais c’est bien un chevalier de la table ronde, après tout.

_ Oui. C’est vrai que ce n’est pas facile d’être en équipe avec lui, mais il s’est montré brave, aujourd’hui. (Gwenvael avait l’impression de parler d’un enfant de huit ans.)

_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. »

Le temps que les autres équipes arrivent, Gwenvael se promena autour du camp afin de voir s’il trouvait des plantes qu’il pourrait utiliser à des fins magiques, et en trouva certaines.   
Les autres équipes étant arrivées, ils prirent tous ensemble un très rapide repas tout en élaborant la prochaine stratégie. Les deux autres camps contenaient respectivement une soixantaine, puis un peu moins d’une centaine d’hommes, environ. Gwenvael et Bohort étaient tombés sur le plus petit. Ces chiffres coïncidaient avec l’estimation qu’ils avaient des forces ennemies : tout le détachement avait donc été séparé en trois camps. Comme le camp qu’avait trouvé Gwenvael, les deux autres semblaient également préparer un assaut. Il était probable que les ennemis soient déjà en marche, et qu’ils comptent attaquer séparément afin de couvrir plus de terrain ainsi que pour observer un effet de surprise de par cette étendue.

Arthur donna l’ordre à ses hommes de se préparer à une attaque prochaine sur plusieurs fronts, et posta des hommes à l’avant en éclaireur, pour prévenir de l’arrivée ennemie.   
Tout le monde se tenait prêt. Gwenvael prit place à côté d’Arthur et Léodagan, qui attendaient à l’entrée Est principale du campement, d’où allait certainement arriver le plus gros des forces des Angles. Ils semblaient attendre le combat avec hâte, et s’ennuyaient presque durant son anticipation. 

Enfin, les ennemis arrivèrent : comme prévu, ils arrivèrent en trois groupes. Le plus gros de leurs forces arrivèrent par l’Est ; les deux autres groupes attaquèrent au Nord et au Sud respectivement. Gwenvael se félicitait d’avoir participé au succès de la mission d’éclairage, qui leur garantissait un succès quasi certain à présent ; sans quoi le détachement de Kaamelott aurait pu perdre le combat, à cause de l’effet de surprise, bien qu’étant plus nombreux.

Gwenvael se battit aux côtés des rois Arthur et Léodagan. Ils combattaient férocement, surtout Léodagan. Arthur se servait d’une bague à sa main pour dévier par magie les épées adverses et les tenir au respect ; Excalibur tranchait les ennemis comme du beurre, proprement et nettement. Léodagan, lui, attaquait brusquement et avec toute sa force, d’une telle rapidité que les ennemis avaient peu de temps pour réagir. Il ne semblait pas avoir de position défensive ; et en effet il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin car son offensive était trop rapide pour la plupart de ses ennemis.   
Gwenvael, bien moins expérimenté, gardait une position défensive bien ancrée et préférait attendre une ouverture avant d’attaquer. Cela présentait certains désavantages : il avait beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre lorsque les ennemis étaient nombreux. En restant près d’Arthur et Léodagan, il pouvait être efficace tout en restant relativement protégé.  
Il jetait parfois des coups d’oeil dans leur direction. Léodagan surtout l'impressionnait, et il aimait à le voir se battre. Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi dangereuse, Gwenvael aurait voulu s’asseoir quelque part pour mieux l’observer et n’en perdre aucune miette. 

Enfin, le combat se calma. Les derniers Angles qui restaient furent encerclés et capturés ; la plupart étaient tombés au combat. Les soldats de Kaamelott n’avaient essuyé que de maigres pertes. Les hommes blessés furent emmenés à la tente de Merlin pour être soignés. 

« Beau combat, n’est-ce pas ? » lança Léodagan. Il semblait être au sommet de sa forme.

« Le premier d’une série d’autres combats tout aussi victorieux, j’y compte bien », commenta Arthur.

« Et vous n’êtes même pas blessé », continua Léodagan à l’adresse de Gwenvael. « Vous vous débrouillez très bien, vous savez. Combien vous avez vaincu, à vous tout seul ? Une vingtaine ?

_ Peut-être pas autant, sire. » Gwenvael se sentait rougir.

«  Ne soyez pas modeste. Vous êtes là depuis quand, un mois ? Et on a que des bonnes choses à dire de vous. Bientôt, vous allez nous ramener le Graal vous même.

_ Je ne sais que dire. J’espère continuer à vous contenter. »

Léodagan tapa doucement Gwenvael à l’épaule avec un sourire complice qui ne s’adressait qu’à lui, puis s’éloigna.

« Tiens, je ne l’ai jamais vu si flatteur », fit Arthur. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a avec vous. »

« Que voulez vous dire ?

_ Il n’est pas comme ça avec tout le monde. En général, il a toujours un commentaire désobligeant, parfois même mesquin. Mais je sais pas pourquoi avec vous, il est toujours gentil. 

_ Je pense que ce n’est qu’une impression, sire. 

_ Ca doit être parce que vous êtes nouveau. Enfin, espérons le pour vous… Il me fait froid dans le dos, quand il est comme ça. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre fait marquant. Ils préparèrent l’organisation du jour suivant. En effet, les Angles avaient établi un camp fortifié principal à plusieurs jours de cheval d’ici : leur objectif principal était de le démanteler afin de repousser l’invasion. 

Le soir venu, allongé dans sa tente, Gwenvael se repassa les faits de la journée. Il se sentait très fier de la réussite de sa mission d’éclaireur, bien qu’un peu honteux du ton sec avec lequel il avait parlé au seigneur Bohort ; il espérait que ce dernier n’en tiendrait pas rigueur le jour suivant. Il ne l’avait pas vu lors du combat, cependant, et restait un peu agacé de sa couardise. Il sentait que le roi Arthur était fier de lui et lui faisait de plus en plus confiance, et Gwenvael s’en trouvait très honoré.

Léodagan, lui aussi, semblait avoir été fier de lui. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’avait dit Arthur au sujet du traitement de faveur que lui faisait apparemment Léodagan, et ne savait qu’en penser. Il en était content, bien-sûr ; mais au-delà du plaisir que lui procurait l’estime d’un autre chevalier, il se sentait troublé, empli d’un sentiment d’euphorie mais aussi de nervosité qu’il ne savait comment expliquer.   
Il s’endormit l’esprit rempli d’images de Léodagan combattant férocement les ennemis, revenant vers lui, victorieux, ne souriant que pour Gwenvael.


	6. Campagne militaire (partie 2)

Tout le détachement se mit en marche dès le lendemain vers le camp principal des Angles, établi à trois jours des campements avancés. Ils avaient fortifié un ancien château délabré et abandonné depuis nombre d'années, ce qui les rendait beaucoup plus difficiles à attaquer que dans un simple camp de forêt, et aussi beaucoup plus difficiles à estimer question nombre d'hommes déployés. Bien que le château ne put raisonnablement contenir un trop grand nombre d'hommes, le manque de visibilité ainsi que la présence potentielle de pièges qui les attendaient rendait tout assaut risqué.

Le détachement de Kaamelott s'établit à quelque distance du château, dans la forêt. Les chevaliers se réunirent autour du roi Arthur, pour faire le point. Il y avait plusieurs choix possibles, qui avaient déjà été discutés plusieurs fois: personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord. On pouvait envoyer un espion pour obtenir le renseignement plus précis de leur troupes et agissements; cependant, étant donné le niveau de fortification du camp il était plus que probable que l'espion n'arrive même pas à entrer dans l'enceinte du château. Un des choix les plus sûrs restait le siège. Les ennemis seraient forcés de sortir du château pour attaquer, et perdraient alors l'avantage tactique conféré par celui-ci. Arthur se refusait à cette solution. En effet, on ne pouvait savoir si les ennemis n'étaient pas aussi, voire plus nombreux qu'eux; surtout, un siège pouvait durer des semaines et d'un point de vue militaire, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la campagne durer aussi longtemps. C'est pourquoi il finit par choisir d'organiser une mission furtive.

La nuit tombée, un faible nombre d'hommes allaient s'infiltrer dans le château afin d'éliminer le plus d'hommes possibles aux postes de surveillance, de déjouer les pièges éventuels, en vue de préparer le terrain pour un assaut avec le détachement complet. Le but était d'affaiblir leur forces le plus possible et de créer un effet de surprise. Le pari était risqué et difficile, c'est pourquoi l'équipe qu'Arthur réunit pour cette mission était composée de chevaliers de la table ronde: les seigneurs Lancelot, Calogrenant, Léodagan, Hervé de Rinel, Galessin et Gwenvael. Le roi Arthur resterait avec le détachement militaire afin de mener l'assaut, qui serait donné une heure plus tard.

La nuit tomba enfin: il était temps de partir. Ils ne prépareraient pas de cheval, car il fallait qu'ils soient le plus furtifs possibles au cas où des éclaireurs étaient postés aux alentours du château; l'armée allait partir trois quart d'heure après eux, également dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Gwenvael se sentait anxieux, car il était convenu que l'assaut serait donné sans attendre leur retour: on comptait sur le fait qu'ils puissent éliminer le plus d'hommes possibles et ensuite prendre part au combat quand l'armée serait là. Cela signifiait cependant que si la mission échouait, l'effet de surprise serait perdu, voire contrecarré car les ennemis pourraient alors se préparer à être attaqués et gagneraient alors l'avantage de se trouver dans un château fortifié. Il se disait alors qu'il suffisait de ne pas perdre la mission.

Le château était en contrebas d'une colline dans un grand pré découvert; heureusement, les herbes étaient assez hautes et il n'y avait qu'une demi-lune malgré le ciel dégagé, ce qui permettait de se dissimuler facilement. Les cinq hommes marchaient rapidement, et dans un silence quasi ininterrompu. Gwenvael, aux aguets depuis la sortie de leur campement, serrait fortement son épée à la garde, et lançait des regards tout autour de lui, prêt à dénicher la présence éventuelle d'un éclaireur. Si ils en trouvaient un, il faudrait l'éliminer en priorité. Même s'ils parvenaient à anéantir la surveillance interne, le détachement armé entier de Kaamelott ne pourrait échapper à la vigilance des éclaireurs postés en extérieur; cependant ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps à les chercher, car ils pouvaient être n'importe où. Il serait néanmoins judicieux, au cas où il y en aurait, de veiller à les accueillir à leur arrivée au château, avant qu'ils n'avertissent qui que ce soit.

 Enfin, ils arrivèrent au pied du château. Celui-ci était entouré par des douves remplies d'eau, mais abandonnée depuis des années, elles étaient étroites et relativement peu profondes. La partie basse du château, couverte de mousse jusqu'à un certain niveau, indiquait le niveau que l'eau devait normalement atteindre. On pouvait distinguer un peu en dessous une grande ouverture, qui devait être prévue pour que l'eau puisse s'écouler lors du remplissage et ajustement de l'eau. Le petit groupe convint de passer par là. Cette idée ne leur plaisait pas du tout, surtout au sentir de l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élevait du fossé, mais c'était leur choix le plus discret.

 Galessin et Calogrenant furent les premiers à se glisser le long du bord et dans l'eau maronnâtre. Ils veillèrent à descendre le plus doucement possible, car le bruit de l'eau pouvait avertir les sentinelles. Ils aidèrent ensuite Léodagan à descendre, qui à son tour aida Gwenvael et Hervé de Rinel. Ils nagèrent en dessous du niveau de l'eau jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. L'odeur y était encore pire.

"Je veux pas faire ma sucrée, mais on va se faire repérer rien qu'à l'odeur de nos fringues", chuchota Léodagan.

C'était vrai, même si ça restait leur meilleure chance.

"Si ça se trouve, le passage de l'autre côté sera fermé", ajouta Galessin, car il se ressentait le besoin de rester optimiste en toutes circonstances.

"Ou même barré par un grillage." renchérit Hervé de Rinel.

L'ambiance aurait pu être meilleure. Gwenvael ne disait rien, il se sentait très nerveux. Le petit tunnel était très étroit, ce qui les obligeait à progresser à quatre pattes, le sol était humide et il y faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Gwenvael sentait sous ses mains une substance gluante en laquelle il n'avait aucune confiance et l'odeur était insoutenable.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie: elle n'était heureusement pas refermée et donnait sur un fossé dans l'enceinte du château, près des remparts. A l'intérieur du fossé, ils pouvaient avoir une vue de toute la cour ainsi que d'une partie des remparts directement en face d'eux. 

La cour ne contenait que peu d'hommes, gardant stratégiquement certaines entrées. Il semblait y avoir une entrée principale, donnant certainement sur une salle de réception. Quatre hommes y étaient postés. Il était probable que la plupart des soldats ennemis s'y trouve. Deux autres portes plus discrètes, donnant également sur l'intérieur du château, étaient gardées chacune par deux hommes. Enfin, deux escaliers donnant sur les remparts étaient également gardées par chacune un couple de soldats. Il était difficile d'entrer par n'importe laquelle des portes, car en attaquant une, les gardes disposés devant les autres portes le verrait. Les escaliers menant aux remparts étaient plus discrètes, et les emprunter permettrait d’éliminer les hommes qui verraient arriver en premier le détachement de Kaamelott.

Les chevaliers réunis se baissèrent pour mettre au point un plan après avoir observé la vue qu’ils avaient depuis le fossé. Gwenvael prit la parole.

« Il est exclu de passer par la porte principale ou les deux autres portes latérales. Tous les hommes qui y sont postés peuvent se voir. Cependant, nous pouvons passer par les escaliers si nous sommes discrets. Il y aura certainement une trappe menant vers l’intérieur du château en haut de l’une des tours situées aux extrémités.

_ Très bien, comme ça on pourra se débarrasser des mariolles en haut, » approuva Léodagan.

« Mais ceux d’en bas vont bien voir qu’il manque les soldats du haut, quand ils verront que les rondes ne se font pas, » fit Galessin.

« L’idéal, » reprit Léodagan, « ce serait de se débarrasser aussi de ceux d’en bas.

_ Le problème reste le même, » continua Lancelot. « Ils vont certainement être relevés au bout d’un moment. »

« Eh bien disons que nous jouons la carte de la rapidité. De toute façon ils sauront bien que nous sommes là, au bout d’un moment, mais le temps qu’ils trouvent d’où ça vient... »

Gwenvael eût alors une idée.

« Attendez, je sais ce qu’il faut faire. Séparons nous, montons chacun d’un côté du rempart, par l’escalier. Nous assassinons discrètement les gardes, puis au fur et à mesure, les soldats que nous rencontrons sur les remparts. De là haut, chacune de nos équipes aura vue sur les portes latérales ainsi que la porte principale. Un carreau d’arbalète discret, et les gardes sont hors-jeu. De là, nous nous glissons à l’intérieur du château et tentons de saboter leur forces. 

_ Ca me semble une bonne idée pour commencer, » fit Léodagan. « Mais il faudrait que quelqu’un reste au cas où la relève des gardes arrive, pour gagner du temps.

_ Et aussi au cas où des éclaireurs arrivent, quand nos hommes arriveront, » ajouta Lancelot.

Le plan mis au point, l’équipe se sépara en deux groupes, constitués de Gwenvael, Léodagan et Galessin d’une part, et de Lancelot, Calogrenant et Hervé de Rinel d’autre part. Ils se mirent en marche discrètement. Heureusement, le fossé s’étendait sur une bonne partie du bord de la cour du château, et ils purent ainsi progresser sans crainte d’être repérés. Par la suite, ils durent longer le mur sans bruit et espérer que personne ne les voie jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient approché de l’escalier.

L’un des deux gardes était assoupi, et l’autre n’était pas très à l’affut non plus. Gwenvael eut presque des regrets lorsqu’il vit Léodagan faire signe à Galessin. Sans bruit, ils s’approchèrent chacun d’un garde et leur tranchèrent la gorge d’un geste de vif de la dague. Aidés de Gwenvael, ils tirèrent les corps vers un coin d’ombre. Ce n’était pas parfait mais ça devrait suffire.

En haut de l’escalier, un autre garde reçut le même traitement. Ils continuèrent de progresser ainsi : la plupart des gardes, comme les premiers, ne s’attendaient pas du tout à une attaque. Leur côté du rempart fut rapidement nettoyé. Gwenvael espérait que l’autre équipe s’en était sortie aussi bien. C’est alors qu’ils aperçurent, de l’autre côté du château, les seigneurs Hervé de Rinel, Calogrenant et Lancelot qui leur faisait signe. Léodagan se pencha vers Gwenvael.

« Vous êtes bon tireur ?

_ La cible est immobile, sire.

_ Très bien. »

Il répondit d’un geste précis à l’équipe d’en face.

« Prenez celui de gauche. A mon signal. »

Gwenvael s’équipa de son arbalète et l’arma, imité de Léodagan et Galessin. Il vit que l’équipe d’en face avait fait de même. Il mit en joue le garde qui lui était attribué. A la frontière de son champ de vision, il lui sembla apercevoir un geste du seigneur Lancelot, en face.

« Maintenant ! »

Les six flèches partirent, et chacune atteignit sa cible. Les gardes s’effondrèrent, avant d’avoir pu comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver. Gwenvael était euphorique : il ne pouvait croire qu’ils avaient tous réussi.

« Ca a marché !

_ Je reste ici, » fit le seigneur Galessin. « Sauf si quelqu’un d’autre veut rester ? »

Il posa les yeux sur Gwenvael. Celui-ci ne s’en vexa pas : il n’était à la Table Ronde que depuis peu après tout, et n’avait pas autant qu’eux l’habitude des missions sur le terrain.

« Non, ça me convient très bien, » répondit-il.

« On compte sur vous, » dit Léodagan.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent en direction de la tour située vers le Nord-Est. Gwenvael, jetant un coup d’oeil de l’autre côté, put voir que Calogrenant était resté, de même que Galessin, alors que Lancelot et Hervé de Rinel se dirigeaient vers la tour Nord-Ouest. Jusqu’à présent, la mission se déroulait parfaitement.

Léodagan descendit par la trappe le premier, après s’être assurée que la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait était bien vide. Gwenvael descendit après lui. L’endroit était très sombre, ce qui convenait parfaitement. Ils descendirent l’escalier à colimaçon lentement, et commençaient à entendre des voix étouffées, signe qu’il y avait en effet nombre de soldats établis dans ces lieux. Arrivés en bas, ils assassinèrent, comme les autres gardes, deux hommes postés devant l’escalier, et tirèrent les corps dessous, à l’abri des regards.

Ils suivirent alors un couloir, qui à son extrémité se divisait sur plusieurs entrées. L’une d’elles menait à un balcon surplombant la salle principale. Il y avait également plusieurs soldats sur le balcon, surveillant l’ensemble de la pièce, mais de la porte, Gwenvael pouvait quand même distinguer tous les hommes établis. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais le détachement de Kaamelott était heureusement plus nombreux.

Gwenvael et Léodagan prirent l’autre entrée. Elle donnait sur un escalier, et ensuite sur une petite pièce avec deux entrées. La première etait une porte fermée, qui certainement menait sur la salle principale ; la deuxième était ouverte. Elle donnait sur ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Une forte odeur de ragoût s’en dégageait. A l’intérieur, deux hommes s’affairaient au dessus de divers plats. Léodagan, désintéressé, fit signe à Gwenvael, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ils attendirent, dissimulés contre le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les hommes sortirent de la pièce, devant eux, pour pousser la porte et entrer dans la salle principale, poussant un chariot.

Gwenvael entra alors dans la cuisine.

« Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire, à la fin ? » chuchota Léodagan.

« Vous allez voir. »

Gwenvael sortit de sa poche un petit sachet, dont il déversa le contenu dans un grand chaudron. Il s’agissait de belladonne, une plante mortelle qu’il avait cueuillie quelques jours plutôt, et qu’il connaissait grâce au livre prêté par Elias. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer qu’elle serait assez puissante pour contaminer tout le chaudron.

Ils sortirent de la pièce précipitamment, et remontèrent par l’escalier. Ils ne savaient comment faire pour diminuer les forces ennemies à présent. S’ils se risquaient à attaquer qui que ce soit dans la salle principale, ils seraient immédiatemment repérés. D’ailleurs, l’armée de Kaamelott allait arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

En haut de l’escalier, trois soldats les attendaient. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Gwenvael ressentit un sentiment de panique aigu – ils étaient repérés ! - puis les ennemis chargèrent sur eux.

Gwenvael eut à peine le temps de dégainer pour parer le coup de l’ennemi qui l’avait pris en grippe ; il répliqua aussitôt par un coup de pied dans la jambe qui déstabilisa son adversaire. Un autre des soldats leva son épée sur lui, et Gwenvael eut également à peine le temps de parer ; il n’eut cependant pas à se soucier de cet ennemi, car Léodagan, qui avait déjà mis hors combat le troisième, le transperça de son épée. Gwenvael fit de même avec le premier homme.

Il put alors reprendre ses esprits. Le combat s’était déroulé silencieusement. Heureusement, aucun des hommes ne s’était retourné pour aller donner l’alerte, car il n’était pas sûr qu’on aurait pu les en empêcher. Léodagan sourit, et Gwenvael savait qu’il était content qu’il y ait enfin un peu plus d’action.

« On fait une bonne équipe, vous et moi, vous ne trouvez pas ? » lui lança Léodagan.

Gwenvael rougit. Il observa Léodagan s’approcher de nouveau de l’entrée du balcon. Ce dernier était à présent vide, car il s’agissait bien des soldats qui y étaient auparavant postés qui les avaient attaqués. Il le suivit et ils se baissèrent tous les deux près de la rembarde, de telle sorte qu’ils pouvaient aisémment voir toute la salle, avec peu de chance de se faire repérer.

Léodagan décrocha son arbalète, accrochée dans son dos, et l’arma, continuant d’observer la pièce. Gwenvael lança un coup d’oeil vers le couloir, à l’affut, de peur d’être de nouveau découverts. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se battre sur le balcon, à la vue de tous. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la salle. Les cuisiniers passaient de nouveau dans les rang avec leur chariot, distribuant des rations de ragoût aux prisonniers. Léodagan le vit aussi, et sourit, comprenant l’intérêt de l’action de tantôt.

Il mit sa main sur l’épaule de Gwenvael en complicité, qui leva son regard vers lui. Il se laissa aller à apprécier l’instant, se sentant calme et serein, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le campement. Il aurait voulu s’asseoir et se blottir contre Léodagan, le temps que les forces de Kaamelott arrivent. Il ne pensait plus à la mission, ni à l’équipe de Lancelot, ni aux ennemis, pourtant très nombreux, et juste en contrebas. Il observait simplement Léodagan, se sentant heureux et en sécurité. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, et Gwenvael, de nouveau, rougit. Il soutint son regard une seconde, qui lui sembla très longue, et baissa enfin les yeux. Léodagan ne dit rien. Et quoiqu’il eût voulu dire par la suite, il n’eut pas le temps. Un bruit fracassant se fit soudain entendre.

Une seconde plus tard, ce fut le chaos. Les forces de Kaamelott, enfin, étaient entrées par la porte principale ; elles semblaient n’avoir encontré aucune résistance. Les Angles, aucunement préparés, se levèrent pourtant dans le plus grand désarroi pour se défendre. Immédiatement, Léodagan leva son arbalète et tira. Un soldat tomba au sol. Cependant durant cet instant le désordre le plus complet s’établit dans la salle, et il aurait été impossible de tirer sur qui que ce fut sans risquer de blesser un soldat allié. Léodagan se leva, suivi de Gwenvael, et ils se précipitèrent par l’escalier pour rejoindre le combat.

Celui-ci fut court, grâce à l’effet de surprise, et presque aucun allié ne fut blessé. Beaucoup de soldats ennemis tombèrent en plein combat, sans avoir été blessés à l’épée, pris de vives douleurs. L’effet de la belladonne. Gwenvael vit Lancelot, Hervé de Rinel et même Calogrenant et Galessin, qui avaient tous deux rejoint le détachement en le voyant arriver. Tout en combattant, Gwenvael se sentait heureux car la mission avait été un fier succès.

Le chef des Angles se rendit, voyant la déconfiture de ses troupes, et déposa les armes devant le Roi Arthur. Le château fut sécurisé, les ennemis blessés furent attachés et constitués prisonniers.

Gwenvael se sentait fier et heureux du succès de ce qui était sa première vraie mission risquée, et représentait un enjeu très important pour lui, mais aussi pour la Bretagne toute entière. Cependant, lorsqu’il y repensait, plus tard, il se revoyait avant tout sur le balcon, près du Roi Léodagan, soutenant son regard une seule seconde, mais la seconde la plus longue qu’il aie vécue.


	7. Réunion de la Table Ronde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une journée somme toute ordinaire pour un chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Gwenvael tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de rassembler toute sa concentration vers l’instant présent. Il sentait la chaleur fourmiller au bout de ses doigts, et après un effort de volonté, enfin ! Une flammèche apparut dans sa paume.

« J’ai réussi ! Regardez ! 

_ Quoi, c’est tout ? J’ai dit une boule de feu, pas une allumette ! »

Le ton moqueur d’Elias déstabilisa la concentration de Gwenvael, et la lueur disparut. Il soupira.

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que j’essaie, vous pourriez me laisser un peu de temps.

_ On ne va pas y passer l’année ! Recommencez, et tâchez d’y mettre un peu du vôtre ! »

Gwenvael ferma les yeux, et de nouveau, fit le vide dans son esprit. Il se représentait un espace sombre, dépourvu de tout objet, avec, en son centre, une lumière blanche qui devait être la boule de feu. Sentant à nouveau l’énergie dans ses doigts et le creux de sa main, il vit en son esprit la lumière grandir doucement, et en même temps la chaleur se faisait plus présente dans sa paume. Il continua de la nourrir de concentration, du mieux qu’il pût.

« Ah bah voilà ! Ça ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose, là ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait en main une boule de feu de la taille d’une pomme. Immédiatement, il se sentit intimidé, le feu était dangereux après tout.

« Bon, c’est déjà pas mal. Normalement vous devez commencer à sentir l’effort d’énergie pour maintenir cette boule. »

Gwenvael hocha la tête. En effet, il sentait ses forces se consumer doucement, absorbées par la magie.

« Essayez de l’envoyer vers la cible, maintenant. On allume rarement une boule de feu juste pour la regarder brûler. »

Gwenvael se tourna vers la cible : un cercle de couleur peint sur un panonceau de bois, à quelque distance. La clairière était dégagée, les arbres alentours étaient loin de la cible, l’herbe humide de la pluie d’hier. Il lutta pour maintenir la boule de feu allumée alors qu’il levait le bras.

« Concentrez-vous… Comme si vous jetiez une balle. Projetez toute votre énergie dans l’avant-bras. »

Créer la magie était une chose, l’utiliser encore une autre. Lever le bras simplement avait demandé une certaine concentration, et maintenant il fallait refaire le geste rapidement, et encore il fallait viser ! Cependant rien ne servait d’attendre, seulement l’entraînement pourrait l’améliorer.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau un court instant, concentra son énergie, et d’un reste rapide, lança la boule de feu. Elle rata la cible d’un bon mètre et mourut peu après, en plein vol.

« C’est déjà un début, on va dire. Allez, une autre. »

Un compliment de temps en temps, ça le tuerait ? Mais bon, pour se reposer sur ses lauriers, il fallait déjà avoir des lauriers. Gwenvael prit une fois encore quelques minutes avant de faire apparaître une nouvelle boule. Il sentait la fatigue qui commençait à s’installer, mais sa volonté restait entière. Le deuxième essai fût encore moins fructueux que le premier : la boule passa encore plus loin de la cible.

Une troisième, puis quatrième boule n’eurent pas plus de succès. Cependant, il était de plus en plus facile d’en créer, et la cinquième passa tout près de la cible. Gwenvael se sentait vraiment fatigué à présent. Elias lui lança un regard approbateur.

« Bon, on peut dire que vous avez fait pas mal de progrès, n’est-ce pas ? Ce matin, vous n’arriviez même pas à en créer une. Je pense qu’on peut s’arrêter pour aujourd’hui. »

Gwenvael sortit une bourse de son sac, compta un nombre de pièces d’or qu’il donna à Elias. Presque tout son solde de chevalier passait dans les cours d’Elias. Celui-ci les recompta, hocha la tête et les fit promptement disparaître.

Gwenvael prit congé ; il s’éloigna, monta sur son cheval et repartit au trot jusqu’à Kaamelott. Arrivé, il attela son cheval et entra à pas lents dans le château pour rejoindre la salle à manger : il avait rendez-vous avec le roi pour déjeuner. Arthur l’attendait déjà quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi du retard, sire, j’espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

_ Pas du tout, nous sommes en fait en avance. Alors, comment se déroule votre journée ?

_ Très bien, sire. Je me suis entraîné à la magie avec Elias de Kelliwic’h. Je le vois deux fois par semaine à présent. Je pense que ça ne pourra qu’améliorer mon efficacité au combat, de plus c’est une compétence utile en tous points et qui m’intéresse beaucoup.

_ Ah très bien, vous avez une spécialité ? J’imagine que vous en êtes qu’au début.

_ Oui… Pour l’instant je me concentre sur l’apprentissage des bases, toutes spécialités confondues. J’ai déjà appris beaucoup sur les plantes, qui peuvent être utilisées en tant que poison ou remède, ou même pouvant servir pour des sorts ou potions magiques. En ce moment j’apprends quelques sorts de destruction de base pour pouvoir utiliser la magie au combat.

_ Je pensais que la magie se réservait aux druides et autres mages, ou à la limite aux personnes ayant une ascendance magique.

_ Et bien, comme dit Elias, cela facilite les choses, il est vrai que certaines personnes ont un don particulier. Cependant, la magie est une compétence comme une autre que n’importe qui peut acquérir en y prenant vraiment le temps. »

Une servante disposa les plats sur la table, et ils purent commencer à manger. Gwenvael avait une faim terrible suite à son entraînement. Tout en se servant un verre de vin, Arthur reprit alors la parole.

« Je pense à une chose… Comme vous le savez, les chevaliers adoubés pour la table ronde reçoivent normalement un bout de terrain qui leur reviennent et constituent leur rente, cela fait partie du titre. Nous n’avons pas encore eu l’occasion de parler du vôtre.

_ A vrai dire sire, je n’y avais même pas pensé.

_ Ce n’est que justice. Traditionnellement, la plupart de mes chevaliers ont reçu l’administration de leur région d’origine : Perceval a reçu le Pays de Galles, Bohort les Gaunes, sur le continent, Léodagan est roi de la Carmélide fédérée, et ainsi de suite. Si j’ai bien compris, vous êtes Silure, cependant la Silurie actuelle est fédérée elle aussi et possède déjà un souverain. Cependant je peux m’accorder avec lui pour vous céder une terre en Silurie. Qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Gwenvael faillit s’étouffer avec un morceau de pain. Le souverain de la Silurie, c’était son père ! Si cette affaire venait à se faire, il y aurait un entretien avec lui et le roi, il devrait régulièrement le voir également pour les affaires du pays. Tout ça était hors de question. Il avait une nouvelle vie à présent, il était hors de question que son père s’y implique, hors de question qu’il tente de le reprendre chez lui alors qu’il s’était enfui, hors de question qu’il le disgracie aux yeux de tous, au yeux du roi et de Kaamelott tout entière. Gwenvael mesura ses mots, tentant de montrer le moins d’émotion possible.

« Sire, c’est trop d’honneur, et c’est une noble attention de votre part. Cependant, je n’ai plus aucune attache en Silurie et aucune raison de rester là-bas vraiment (Gwenvael ne voyait aucune raison de parler d’Aliénor). J’apprécierai une terre plus proche de Kaamelott, si possible, ou je me contenterai d’une autre compensation comme une augmentation de solde ou autre. 

_ Tiens, je pensais que ça vous plairait, ça m’étonne de voir que vous refusez. Je vais voir ce qu’on peut faire, j’en discute avec le Père Blaise et je vous tiens au courant.

_ Je vous remercie. En espérant ne pas vous causer trop de souci.

_ Pensez-donc. J’essaie de faire au mieux pour tout le monde, naturellement. Il y a une réunion de la table ronde tout à l’heure, je pense qu’on vous y verra ?

_ Bien-sûr, sire, je ne la manquerais pour rien au monde. »

                Il fut en avance à la réunion, et prit sa place désignée, entre Lancelot et Perceval. Il n’avait jamais assisté à une réunion depuis qu’il avait été adoubé ; les réunions ne se tenaient que deux fois par mois, et tous les chevaliers ne pouvaient participer à la fois : on procédait par roulements. Certaines réunions avaient été annulées pour causes diverses (campagne militaire, chevaliers ne pouvant s’y rendre, et cætera).

L’ambiance solennelle semblait s’imposer dans la grande pièce, à l’éclairage sombre ; les hauts murs en pierre, couverts de boucliers, drapeaux et blasons ; la pièce en majorité vide de meubles, exception faite de la table ronde et du pupitre ; enfin la table en elle-même, en cuir sombre, très large ; tout dans l’agencement de la pièce inspirait le respect.

Gwenvael salua courtoisement Lancelot. Il se retourna vers Perceval pour faire de même.

« Tiens, vous êtes le nouveau, vous. On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu. C’est comment déjà ? Gwen... Non ? Guenavel ?

_ Gwenvael.

_ Ça ressemble à Guenièvre, non ? Vous devez être cousins.

_ Euh… Non. »

Gwenvael ne voyait pas comment on pouvait faire le rapprochement. Il avait le teint hâlé, et les cheveux clairs : tout le contraire de la reine. De plus sa structure osseuse et son visage étaient entièrement différents. Beaucoup de prénoms en Bretagne commençaient par Gwen ou Gue : Gwenvael, Guenièvre ou Gwenovire de part certaines appellations, Gwendolyne, Gwenoel…

La voix d’Arthur retentit dans la salle alors que les derniers arrivants prenaient place et se saluaient.

« Perceval ! Si vous avez fini de parler, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer. »

Le roi s’éclaircit la gorge et les derniers bruits moururent pour laisser place à un silence complet.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes tous présent. Et bien, sans plus tarder. Père Blaise, l’ordre du jour, je vous prie. »

Le Père Blaise, debout à son pupitre, surplombant la salle, se pencha sur un parchemin.

« Ah oui… L’ordre du jour. Il était question d’un souterrain à explorer, proposé par le seigneur Galessin. Lors de sa précédente mission, une piste pour le Graal, il a trouvé un souterrain a priori non exploré. Il est fermé par une grille qu’il faudra détruire pour pouvoir y pénétrer.

_ Ah oui », reprit Arthur. « Très bien. Alors seigneur Galessin, je suppose que vous voulez y aller ?

_ A vrai dire, pas plus que ça. » Le seigneur Galessin parlait d’un ton calme et posé, et Gwenvael, qui n’avait pas beaucoup eu l’occasion de lui parler, ne savait jamais vraiment s’il s’agissait d’un calme apparent, et il ne saurait dire ce que le chevalier pensait vraiment.

« Vous voyez, je rentre de mission et en plus, je devais aller en Orcanie pour une semaine. 

_ Qui d’autre se porte volontaire pour cette mission ? »

Gwenvael vit les autres chevaliers se faire tout petits. Bohort semblait soudainement s’intéresser à la reliure du cuir de la table ; Perceval interrogeait du regard Caradoc, qui lui répondit par une moue désapprobatrice ; Calogrenant regardait au plafond, détaché de la scène ; Lancelot avait le regard perdu dans le vague…

Il leva la main et prit la parole.

« Je suis volontaire pour la mission, sire.

_ Bien. Merci, Gwenvael. » Ton appuyé sur le ‘merci’, regard sévère pour les autres.

« Qui d’autre ? Il ne va pas y aller tout seul. »

Silence à nouveau, cette fois rompu par le seigneur Lancelot.

« J’irai volontiers si personne d’autre ne se porte volontaire. Mais ça me semble juste que Galessin vienne aussi, puisqu’il a trouvé le souterrain.

_ Moi aussi, ça me semble juste », reprit Arthur.

« Traître ! » lança Galessin à l’adresse de Lancelot.

« En quoi est-ce juste, je vous prie ? Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que je vous ai vu en mission. D’ailleurs, il n’y a pas que vous. »

Regard appuyé vers Perceval et Caradoc. Perceval répondit aussitôt.

« Ah non ! Déjà ce qu’il faut comprendre, c’est que moi et Caradoc, on est toujours en mission. C’est pas parce qu’on va pas sans arrêt se vanter à la table ronde, il faut pas croire. »

Gwenvael n’avait jamais vu autant de personnes lever les yeux au ciel à la fois. Il eut un sourire.

« En plus on sait même pas ou c’est. On va jamais retrouver si Galessin ne vient pas. Déjà je me suis paumé au château l’autre jour. Vous le saviez, vous, qu’il y a au sous-sol un souterrain qui mène vers l’extérieur du château ? Un vrai labyrinthe. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire preuve d’un peu de solidarité, de temps en temps ? Ca ne ferait pas de mal ! » lança Arthur. « Bon. Désolé seigneur Galessin, mais Perceval n’a pas tort, il faut que vous y alliez pour montrer le chemin. Les seigneurs Lancelot et Gwenvael vous accompagneront. 

_ Merci bien sire », répondit Galessin d’un ton cynique. « Et après, c’est deux semaines que je pars en Orcanie. »

Lancelot eut l’air mécontent. Apparemment, il ne tenait pas vraiment à y aller. Gwenvael ne savait que penser. L’ambiance n’allait pas être au beau fixe avec ces deux-là.

Le reste de la séance porta sur des sujets moins importants pour Gwenvael, certains ne le concernaient pas directement ; la réunion se déroula sans plus d’embuches.

L’expédition avec Lancelot et Galessin devait être le lendemain. Il s’entraîna donc à l’épée une petite heure et prépara ses affaires avant le repas du soir.


	8. Le souterrain

    Le lendemain, Gwenvael rejoignit Galessin et Lancelot à l’entrée du château, à l’aube. Ceux-ci semblaient déjà prêts, bien que mal réveillés.

« Bonjour, seigneur Lancelot, Galessin.

_ Bonjour, seigneur Gwenvael. Êtes vous prêt à partir ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Désolé si je vous ai fait attendre.

_ Oh vous savez, un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, ça m’est bien égal », répondit Lancelot.

Galessin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous voulez bien nous épargner votre humeur de cochon dès le matin ? Merci d’avance.

_ Je vous ferai remarquer que c’est de votre faute si je me retrouve à crapahuter dans la cambrousse, avec tout le boulot que j’ai.

_ Je vous ai rien demandé ! C’est vous qui vous êtes porté volontaire ! D’ailleurs moi c’est pour rendre service que j’ai parlé de ce souterrain, j’ai pas que ça à faire non plus ! Si j’avais su que ça me retomberait dessus, j’me la serrais fermée bien comme il faut.

_ Un bel exemple de chevalerie ! »

Galessin eut un soupir de dédain, tourna le dos à Lancelot et monta sur son cheval. Les deux autres firent de même, et ils entamèrent le voyage. L’ambiance avait été posée : la journée ne s’annonçait pas super.

A cheval, ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à attendre le souterrain. Dans une clairière, au milieu des bois, il y avait un endroit où des escaliers avaient été creusés, qui semblaient s’enfoncer en un sous-sol. Il était effectivement fermé par une grille.

Le seigneur Lancelot tenta de forcer la porte à la force de son épaule, sans résultat. Le seigneur Galessin sortit un maillet et après plusieurs coups, la serrure céda, et ils purent entrer.

Une forte odeur de renfermé les prit à la gorge alors qu’ils s’engageaient. L’endroit était couvert de toiles d’araignée, et même de fougères relativement hautes vers l’entrée. Gwenvael alluma une torche, car la visibilité était devenue nulle. Ils avançaient lentement, et seul le léger bruit de leur pas ainsi que le crépitement de l’huile de torche se faisaient entendre dans le sombre couloir.

« Même avec la lumière, on y voit comme à travers une pelle, ici », fit Galessin.

« Fermez-la! On ne sait pas quelles créatures peuvent rôder dans ces couloirs! » rétorqua Lancelot.

« On peut savoir ce que c’est, votre problème?

_ C’est vous, mon problème!

_ Taisez-vous, tout les deux! » chuchota Gwenvael avec urgence.

Il venait d’entendre un cri, si on pouvait qualifier ce bruit ainsi, à la fois rauque et aigu. Il donna la torche à Lancelot, leur fit un geste de la main et s’avança lentement jusqu’à la tournure d’un angle. Il passa la tête et tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir du couloir. Du coin de l’oeil, il distingua à peine une ombre passer près de lui; aussitôt le même cri retentit, tout proche. Il se retourna, et à la lueur de la torche que tenait Lancelot, il vit celui-ci l’épée levée, contrant un coup d’une étrange créature humanoïde telle que Gwenvael n’avait jamais vue. Son visage, ou plutôt son museau, était allongé; ses yeux petits et noirs, la pupille prenant tout l’œil. Il n'avait pas de fourrure ou écailles: juste une peau nue, comme humaine. Créature digne d'épouvante. Galessin transperça le monstre d’un coup d’épée.

« Merci », fit Lancelot.

« Des scavènes! Ca m’étonne d’en voir ici. En général, on les trouve plutôt au nord.

_ Il faut éteindre la torche!

_ Attendez! On peut s’en servir pour les attirer.

_ C’est quoi, un scavène? » demanda Gwenvael.

« Une créature sous-humaine, si on peut dire, un genre de démon. Ca vit dans les souterrains, depuis des millénaires. Ils ont peu de vue et la lumière les rendent fous, ils se jettent sur toute source de lumière. Heureusement qu’il n’y en avait qu’un seul.

_ Oh. »

Lancelot se tourna vers Galessin.

« Comment comptez vous les attirer, avec la torche?

_ L’un de nous peut porter la torche, les scavènes se jetteront dessus; les autres n’auront qu’à les tuer au fur et à mesure.

_ Et j’imagine que vous vous portez volontaire pour servir d’appât?

_ Merci, je vais pas non plus tout faire.

_ Moi je vous préviens, je n’ai aucune confiance en vous pour ma sécurité. D’ailleurs si dix scavènes se jettent sur une personne à la fois, on ne pourra rien faire.

_ Et alors on fait comment? Il faut bien qu’on aie la torche. Nous n’avons aucun autre moyen de voir dans le noir. »

Gwenvael prit alors la parole.

« Il y a peut-être une solution. Je peux les attirer en un point précis avec ça. »

Il fit naître une flamme au creux de sa paume. Elle crépita et prit la forme d’une boule. Il la fit ensuite disparaître.

« Je pourrais la projeter. De plus ça nous permettra de voir sans qu’on nous voie. Par contre, si l’ennemi voit d’où part le tir, ça peut poser problème. »

Lancelot et Galessin eurent l’air pensif et partagèrent un regard.

« Ca peut marcher, oui.

_  Je pense que les scavènes seront trop cons pour comprendre d’où vient la lumière. Ils vont juste la suivre. »

Lancelot lança à Gwenvael un regard interrogateur.

« Depuis quand savez-vous faire cela, vous? C’est de la magie, non?

_ Oui, à vrai dire, je pratique la magie depuis quelque temps. Je pensais que ça pourrait être utile.

_ Ca l’est. »

Lancelot sourit, un sourire appréciateur et non cynique comme à son habitude. Galessin éteint la torche. Ils se postèrent à la tournure du couloir, et Gwenvael créa une boule de feu qu’il lança rapidement. Elle éclaira tout le couloir devant eux sur une longue portée: il était vide. Ils s’y engagèrent en silence.

Le couloir donnait sur ce qui semblait être une salle, à en juger par l’évasement des murs à la fin du couloir. Gwenvael lança à nouveau une boule de feu. Elle dévoila à leur yeux une grande pièce aux murs de terre. La boule passa au dessus d’une large flaque d’eau dans laquelle elle se refléta. Sa lumière se refléta également sur la peau d’une demi douzaine de scavènes qui la prirent aussitôt en chasse: elle alla mourir contre la paroi de terre en face de Gwenvael, Lancelot et Galessin. Les scavènes crièrent et on entendit le grattement de leur griffes contre le mur.

« Faites en apparaître une, autre, plus près de nous. Ou mieux encore. Pouvez vous en faire une durable, et l’envoyer au plafond? Ca les distraira et en plus, on verra où frapper.

_ Je ne sais pas la faire durer, mais je peux essayer.

_ Soyez prudent. »

Gwenvael se concentra et lança une boule vers le plafond. Il tenta de garder le contact avec elle, mais c’était très difficile à cause de la distance: le feu mourut au bout de quelques instants. Les scavènes se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce, sautèrent pour tenter d’attraper la boule de feu. Gwenvael en lança une nouvelle. Au prix de grands efforts de concentration, il comprit qu’il pouvait la faire durer; il ne pouvait cependant pas se battre.

« Allez-y! » lança-t-il aux deux autres.

Les seigneurs Galessin et Lancelot s'élancèrent au combat: les scavènes, trop occupés par la lumière, furent pris par surprise. Ils en tuèrent un chacun d’un seul coup d’épée. Les autres se retournèrent contre eux. Gwenvael sentit l’angoisse le vriller alors qu’un scavène assena un grand coup de griffe à Galessin, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. La boule de feu alors explosa et disparut, et la pièce se trouva plongée dans la pénombre.

Vite, Gwenvael lança une nouvelle boule au plafond. L’attention des scavènes, à nouveau, se tourna vers elle: Lancelot et Galessin en profitèrent pour tuer les scavènes restants. Ils retournèrent alors vers Gwenvael. Galessin semblait méchamment lacéré au bras, et son humeur était encore dégradée.

« C’est bien la dernière fois que je vous écoute », fit-il à Gwenvael une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Je fais ce que je peux. Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que je peux utiliser la magie ainsi.

_ C’est déjà pas mal, de toutes façons il n’y avait pas cinquante solutions », dit Lancelot.

Gwenvael fit naître une nouvelle flamme en sa main, et ils traversèrent la grande salle jusqu’à atteindre un couloir à son extrémité. Lancelot prit la parole.

« Ce couloir est trop exigu pour qu’il y aie beaucoup de scavènes à la fois. Je vais m’engager devant avec vous », regard en biais à l’adresse de Galessin. « Et vous Gwenvael, fermerez la marche, gardez-votre boule de feu. Les scavènes n’auront qu’à venir vers nous.

_ Espérons, que comme vous dites, il n’y en ai pas trop d’un coup », fit Galessin.

« Si vous avez peur, vous n’avez qu’à rentrer chez vous.

_ Je ne demande que ça. »

Malgré ces paroles, ils prit place à côté de Lancelot et ils s’engagèrent dans le couloir sombre et humide, tous en position. Gwenvael se concentrait pour garder la flamme suffisamment lumineuse pour qu’on puisse y voir à quelque pas devant, mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer tous les scavènes du couloir à la fois.

Un cri aigu les surprit et quelques seconds après, Gwenvael vit Lancelot empaler un scavène de son épée. Il le repoussa et son corps lourd, une fois dégagé du support de l’épée, s’affaissa à terre.

« Continuons », fit Lancelot avec dégoût.

Ils se remirent en marche. Un autre scavène surgit, cette fois tué par Galessin. Ils continuèrent à progresser, ils avançaient lentement et le couloir était très long. En tout, cinq scavènes furent éliminés: et ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie du couloir.

La salle sur laquelle il débouchait était large, et le sol et les murs étaient en pierre au lieu de terre. A nouveau, des fougères jonchaient le sol de toutes parts. De grandes colonnes de pierre s’élevaient jusqu’au plafond, également de pierre: un petit escalier présentait en surplomb de la salle un immense coffre de bois, haut comme la moitié d’un homme.

« Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir! » lança Galessin en le voyant.

Lancelot sourit, et ralluma la torche. Gwenvael éteint sa boule de feu et s’approcha du coffre. La seconde suivante passa très vite: un scavène surgit de derrière le coffre, derrière lequel il était endormi et blottit en boule.

Il était lui aussi énorme, la taille et corpulence de deux scavènes: il monta sur le coffre et rugit formidablement. Gwenvael, terrifié, dégaina son épée: déjà le monstre chercha à l’atteindre d’un coup de griffe. Gwenvael recula, le monstre sauta à bas du coffre, et avança, lentement. Gwenvael lança rapidement une boule de feu tout en parant les coups de son mieux, avec son épée: le feu n’eut que peu d’effet. Lancelot et Galessin avaient bondi à l’attaque du scavène, mais sa peau semblait dure comme le cuir, et les entailles que les chevaliers laissaient ne faisaient que l’enrager davantage.

Gwenvael eut alors une idée. Distrait par les autres deux chevaliers, le scavène permit à Gwenvael de se placer un peu en retrait. Aussi vite qu’il le put, il invoqua une petite flamme qu’il utilisa pour brûler le métal de son épée. De toutes ses forces, il se concentra pour que la flamme soit la plus chaude possible: de l’orange, elle vira au bleu, et le chevalier ressentit la douleur de la brûlure sur sa paume. Pourtant il continua. L’épée commençait à prendre une coloration rougie: Gwenvael vit Galessin à bout de souffle, tenant son bras lacéré pendant que d’un coup violent de bras, le scavène envoyait Lancelot à travers la pièce: il tomba lourdement sur la pierre. Le monstre remarqua la flamme et s’avança vers Gwenvael d’un air mauvais. C’était le moment de tester sa théorie.

La flamme mourut, et alors que le scavène arrivait à sa hauteur, Gwenvael frappa de toutes ses forces, épée perpendiculaire à la peau du scavène, visant le coeur. Elle entra comme dans du beurre. Gwenvael retira promptement l’épée, et reçut au visage le jet de sang sortant de la plaie du scavène. Celui-ci hurla, tomba au sol et gît ainsi agonisant.

Lancelot se releva lentement. Galessin s’avança pour voir si le scavène était bien mort. Il n’allait pas tarder à l’être.

Lancelot sourit à Gwenvael.

« C’était bien joué, le coup de l’épée au fer rouge. Le timing était un peu serré mais on ne s’en est pas trop mal sortis.

_ Oui, on pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça avec nos épées seules, on serait pas allés bien loin », continua Galessin.

Ils s’avançèrent ensemble vers le coffre. Il s’ouvrit à leur approche, par magie. Il contenait une petite pile de pierres précieuses: émeraudes, rubis, sapphires, grenats, topazes, aiguemarines, diamands, perles, opales, améthystes… Ainsi qu’une épée. Gwenvael la trouva très jolie: la poignée était en cuir noir. Le métal de l’épée entière semblait être un acier clair: l’arme semblait neuve, Gwenvael pouvait voir son reflet dans la lame. Le pommeau et les extrémités de la garde, en croix, étaient encrustés de rubis.

« C’est magique ça non? » demanda Galessin tandis que Lancelot remplissait un sac de lin avec les pierres précieuses.

Gwenvael avait également l’impression qu’elle était magique: elle émanait une certaine énergie. Il était difficile d’en être sûr.

« Il faudrait demander à Merlin d’y jeter un oeil.

_ Je suppose qu’il est là pour ça. »

Gwenvael se saisit de l’épée et ils repartirent en sens inverse pour sortir du souterrain. Ils avaient tous hâte d’être sortis et de rentrer au château. Galessin surtout avait besoin de soins pour son bras; Gwenvael était éreinté par l’utilisation répétée de la magie, et avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le couvrait.

Tous ressentaient une certaine fierté d’être venus à bout du souterrain, et surtout du scavène de la salle des coffres.


	9. Séance de justice

Gwenvael fut tiré de son sommeil abruptement par des coups répétés sur la porte de sa chambre. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas la cause de son réveil, et tenta de se raccrocher aux dernières bribes qu’il avait du rêve qu’il était en train de faire, mais c’était trop tard. Les coups reprirent, il se leva à la hâte et alla ouvrir. 

Un jeune homme qui travaillait au château se tenait devant la porte avec un parchemin.

« Bonjour, seigneur Gwenvael, excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt. Un courrier est arrivé, avec un message pour vous. Il m’a dit que c’était important, je suis donc venu tout de suite. 

_ Vous avez bien fait. Merci. »

Inquiet, Gwenvael referma la porte et ouvrit le parchemin. Il reconnut immédiatement l’écriture fine et penchée d’Aliénor, son amie d’enfance.

_ Honorable seigneur Gwenvael,  _

_ J’ai récemment appris votre séjour à la cour de Kaamelott ainsi que votre adoubement, et vous offre à juste titre et avec plaisir toutes mes félicitations. Votre célébrité est parvenue jusque dans les confins de notre tendre Silurie! J’ose espérer que depuis votre arrivée, vous avez eu occasionnellement une pensée pour votre amie Aliénor qui vous est tant dévouée. C’est donc naturellement que par la présente, je vous annonce mon mariage prochain avec le seigneur Bertilak, fixé à dans un mois. Je me suis permise de vous envoyer un courrier car j’ai souhaité que vous soyez au courant le plus tôt possible. J’aimerais tellement bénéficier de votre aimable présence pour la cérémonie de mon mariage, mais un chevalier doit avoir mille et une responsabilités dont je n’ai aucune idée, et ainsi je ne tiendrai donc pas rigueur de votre éventuelle absence. Souhaitez-moi beaucoup de bonheur pour la nouvelle vie qui m’attend, et portez-vous le mieux possible, mon ami. _

_ Votre amie dévouée,  _

_ Aliénor de Silurie _

Aliénor allait se marier! Aliénor allait se marier… Non, c’était impossible. Aliénor était une jeune fille intelligente, et très romantique. Elle n’aurait jamais, de son plein gré, accepté de se marier avec un inconnu. Ca ne faisait que quelques mois tout au plus que Gwenvael était à Kaamelott, et elle n’avait aucun prétendant lorsqu’il était parti. Ce devait être un mariage arrangé. 

Comment savoir vraiment? Peut-être cet homme lui plaisait-il tout de bon. Aliénor avait peut-être choisi d’honorer sa famille, et son père était un homme plutôt doux, comparé à celui de Gwenvael. Peut-être était-ce son propre choix. 

Gwenvael relut la lettre plusieurs fois. N’importe comment, il lui semblait lire un appel à l’aide. “Un chevalier doit avoir mille et une responsabilités… Je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de votre absence.” Aliénor s’était-elle résignée à ce que Gwenvael la laisse tomber? Il devait aller en Silurie, il devait lui parler. Le mariage était dans un mois, il avait donc le temps de se préparer. 

Il se sentait envahi de culpabilité. Il avait quelquefois pensé à elle depuis son arrivée, mais pas très souvent, car il y avait tout le temps beaucoup à faire, que ce soit missions, campagnes ou autre. Lui qui avait promis de retourner la chercher un jour!

Pensif, il s’habilla, but sa gorgée quotidienne de potion violette et sortit. Il devait aller voir Merlin au sujet de l’épée retrouvée le jour d’avant, dans le souterrain aux scavènes. Celui-ci le reçut avec mauvaise humeur, car il venait également de se lever. 

« Vous savez moi, tant que je n’ai pas bu ma tisane du matin… »

Gwenvael était préoccupé par la nouvelle d’Aliénor, et n’était pas non plus d’humeur pour entendre les plaintes continuelles de Merlin: il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Alors cette épée, oui. J’ai regardé hier. Elle est effectivement enchantée. »

Merlin avait sortit l’épée, qu’il tenait entre ses mains, et la contemplait.

« Elle est vraiment belle. Ca doit être parce qu’elle est magique qu’elle est restée en aussi bon état dans ce coffre. 

_ Et elle fait quoi? 

_ C’est un sort de protection, je pense- 

_ Vous pensez? 

_ Moi, l’enchantement d’objets, ce n’est pas ma spécialité, j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu. Mais je pense qu’elle a été enchantée pour minimiser le risque de blessure lorsqu’on se bat avec. L’ennemi vous touche moins facilement, je suppose? J’ai jamais compris comment ça marchait, les sorts de protection. 

_ C’est utile. Je suppose qu’on verra en l’utilisant. Je ne sais pas ce que le roi veut en faire. 

_ Il y a autre chose… Il y a beaucoup d’énergie dans cette épée. De l’énergie magique, je veux dire. Il y a décidément un sort de protection ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Je ne saurais dire ce que c’est. Je crois que c’est juste de l’énergie accumulée lors de la forge de l’épée, le forgeron devait être un puissant magicien. »

Merlin tendit l’épée à Gwenvael, qui la releva pour l’observer. A nouveau, il ressentit l’étrange émotion qui s’était emparée de lui la première fois qu’il l’avait vue, l’énergie qui émanait de l’épée.

Gwenvael la rangea dans un fourreau et sortit du laboratoire de Merlin. Il aurait aimé la garder pour lui: l’épée qu’il possédait déjà était toute simple, et celle-ci avait beaucoup d’attrait. Quoi qu’il en soit, la décision finale appartenait au roi. Il se dirigea vers la caserne pour s’entraîner une petite heure. 

Ensuite, il avait rendez-vous avec le roi Arthur, pour déjeuner. Il prit l’épée avec lui. Il prit place à table, quelque peu en avance, alors que la dame de cuisine disposait les places sur la table. Arthur arriva quelques instants après. 

« Bonjour, Gwenvael. Comment allez-vous? 

_ Bonjour, sire. A vrai dire, j’ai reçu un faire-part de mariage de mon amie d’enfance en Silurie, je ne sais qu’en penser. 

_ Ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle? 

_ Je l’ai vue il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, avant de rejoindre la cour, et elle n’avait personne en vue à ce moment là. Ca doit être un mariage arrangé, mais difficile d’en être sûr. 

_ Qu’allez-vous faire? 

_ Je vais certainement aller la voir avant le mariage pour lui parler. C’est dans un mois, et il ne faut pas longtemps pour aller en Silurie. Et vous même, sire, comment allez-vous? »

Tout en parlant, ils avaient fini l’entrée; la servante découpait le plat de viande et déposait les morceaux dans leurs assiettes. 

« Ca va. J’ai une séance de justice à rendre après le repas, avec Léodagan. Rien que d’y penser, ça me fait de l’aérophagie. 

_ Vous ne l’aimez pas beaucoup? 

_ Sans l’adorer, je ne supporte pas de rendre la justice avec lui, il est infernal. Il voudrait découper tout le monde en rondelles pour un oui ou pour un non. Je crois qu’il a un vrai problème avec ça. »

Gwenvael, perplexe, essayait de se représenter Léodagan rendant une justice cruelle. Il se rendait compte qu’il ne le connaissait pas très bien, car c’était un aspect de sa personnalité qu’il lui avait échappé. Il savait cependant qu’en Carmélide on l’appelait le “Sanguinaire”, mais il n’avait jamais pris le temps de s’y arrêter.

« En plus », poursuivit Arthur, « il est bizarre en ce moment. Il est de trop bonne humeur, c’est encore pire que d’habitude. 

_ En tant que roi, vous êtes obligé de rendre la justice vous-même? 

_ Non, mais personne d’autre ne peut y aller aujourd’hui, avec Léodagan. 

_ Je pourrais y aller à votre place, si ça peut vous rendre service. 

_ Je ne sais pas si j’ose vous demander une chose pareille. 

_ A vrai dire, j’aimerais bien voir le roi Léodagan rendre la justice. Je ne savais pas qu’il était si cruel. 

_ Après tout, ce n’est pas bien compliqué. Mais vous aurez l’autorité de vous opposer à lui? Il faudra le tempérer, surtout, ne pas le laisser cramer tout le monde. 

_ Je pense pouvoir, sire, ce n’est pas la première fois que je le côtoie. 

_ Alors pourquoi pas. Il sera dans les geôles, vous n’avez qu’à y aller après le repas.

_ Merci de votre confiance, sire. »

Ils avaient fini le plat de viande et la dame de cuisine déposa une assiette de dessert (crème brûlée), devant eux. Le roi cassa le dessus avec sa cuiller, prit une bouchée et lança un regard hésitant à Gwenvael. 

« Je peux vous poser une question? 

_ Oui, sire? »

Gwenvael ressentit une légère angoisse devant l’inconfort évident qu’avait Arthur à lui poser la question.

« Vous pensez quoi du seigneur Léodagan, vous? 

_ Euh… »

Une bouffée de chaleur saisit Gwenvael; il tenta de rester le plus naturel possible.

« Il m’a l’air d’un chevalier capable de la table ronde? Il est très efficace en campagne militaire, combatif et ne semble craindre personne. 

_ Vous diriez cela, oui. Mais ce n’est pas ça que je vous demande. D’un point de vue personnel? 

_ D’un point de vue personnel, sire? »

Nerveux, Gwenvael faisait de la compote de sa crème brûlée. Il baissa les yeux.

« Vous savez, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis à la table ronde. Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps d’être proche des autres chevaliers.

_ Si je peux vous donner un conseil… Méfiez-vous de lui. Je ne dis pas qu’il est méchant… Enfin quoique si… Mais disons qu’il est spécial.

_ D’accord, sire. »

Percé à jour, Gwenvael ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était étonné de la réaction d’Arthur, qui semblait craindre pour lui, au lieu de l’admonester sur le caractère immoral d’une éventuelle relation entre deux chevaliers. 

« Sinon », reprit  Arthur, visiblement soulagé d’être débarrassé du sujet qui fâche, « Merlin a jeté un coup d’oeil sur cette épée que vous avez ramené, avec Galessin et Lancelot? 

_ Ah, oui sire. Je l’ai ici-même. »

Gwenvael saisit l’épée posée auprès de lui et la présenta au roi. Celui-ci la prit et l’observa.

« Elle est magique?

_ D’après Merlin, elle possède un sort de protection.

_ Donc on ne peut pas mourir si on la porte?

_ Non, apparemment ça réduit le risque de blessure. Un genre de talisman. Sire, cette épée est destinée à la salle de coffre, avec les trésors magiques?

_ Je suppose. Pourquoi, vous voulez la garder?

_ A vrai dire, oui. Avec l’accord des seigneurs Lancelot et Galessin, bien sûr, car le mérite leur revient tout autant.

_ A mon avis, ils s’en foutent pas mal. Gardez-la, et voyez avec eux au cas où. 

_ Très bien sire, je vous remercie. »

Arthur finit son verre de vin et se leva: le repas était fini.

« Au fait, Gwenvael, j’allais oublier. Demain, venez à la salle de réunion, voir notre suggestion de la propriété qui vous revient. Père Blaise sortira les paperasses, et si ça vous convient on signera à ce moment là. »

Après avoir prit congé du roi, Gwenvael se dirigea vers les geôles pour y retrouver Léodagan et rendre la justice. Celui-ci s’y trouvait déjà, en train d’examiner le registre.

« Bonjour, sire Léodagan.

_ Ah bonjour, Gwenvael. Vous avez vu le roi? On avait rendez-vous.

_ A vrai dire le roi a… un imprévu. Il m’a désigné pour le remplacer.

_ Il avait pas envie de venir.

_ Euh… 

_ Vous êtes diplomate vous, vous ménagez les gens. C’est à la fois une force et une faiblesse. »

Gwenvael repensait à la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Arthur juste avant, et il avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Léodagan. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais osé donner de nom au sentiment que le roi de Carmélide lui inspirait; mais lors de cette conversation il avait été difficile de continuer à se voiler la face plus longtemps. 

Léodagan remarqua son regard perdu dans le vague.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

_ Excusez-moi, j’étais ailleurs. Beaucoup de prisonniers à juger? »

Léodagan lui tendit l’épais livre.

« Je crois que ce truc n’est pas très à jour. Il y a vingt personnes, mais seulement quinze sont recensées à l’intérieur. Voyez. 

_ “Vol sur la place du marché… Avec arme… Dix complices d’après la victime, confirmé par les témoins”, “Organisation de cambriolages divers”... Ils sont tous de mèche? Il faudrait les interroger.

_ Les interroger? De toutes façons, ils sont en prison, c’est qu’ils l’ont mérité. »

Gwenvael se souvint de ce qu’Arthur avait dit au sujet de la façon particulière de Léodagan de rendre la justice.

« Sire, il faut bien qu’on sache quel crime ils ont commis exactement, chacun, ce ne serait pas juste si on les condamnait tous de la même façon. 

_ De toutes façons, ils n’avaient qu’à pas commettre de crime, peu importe la gravité. Tous à mort, on n’en parle plus. 

_ Pas question. Il faut que ce soit juste et équitable, sire. 

_ Vous n’êtes pas très drôle. »

Léodagan sourit et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Gwenvael.

« Mais vous avez un côté honorable qui me plaît bien. »

Gwenvael rougit. Ils se mirent en marche en direction des prisonniers; Léodagan continuait.

« Voyez, chez certains ça m’énerve. Par exemple Lancelot, avec son air je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, je suis noble, bla bla bla… Mais vous, bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, vous ne prenez pas les gens de haut, en même temps. Donc ce côté, il faut faire les choses bien et justement, ça participe à votre charme. »

Gwenvael ne sut que répondre; embarrassé, il ne trouva aucune réponse spirituelle avant d’arriver aux prisons.

Les vingt prisonniers étaient séparés en groupes de cinq dans des cellules attenantes. La plupart avaient l’air inquiet, certains autres étaient assis tranquillement, attendant simplement le jugement.

Les interroger se prouva fastidieux pour ceux-là. Ceux qui étaient inquiets craquaient tout de suite, avouaient en espérant que la sentence en serait allégée. Certains avaient peur de laisser leur famille dans le besoin, et avaient recouru au vol pour nourrir leurs enfants. Gwenvael dût faire de son mieux pour se mettre d’accord avec Léodagan et ne pas leur attribuer une peine trop sévère.

Ceux qui étaient plus tranquilles se révélèrent être les meneurs, mais il n’était pas facile d’obtenir des informations de leur part. L’un d’entre eux étaient apparemment un criminel recherché, qui avait organisé de nombreux vols. Celui-ci fut condamné à mort, au grand plaisir de Léodagan. Ceux d’entre eux dont on ne pouvait être sûr virent leur jugement être reporté, après avoir collecté les avis des victimes et autres témoins.

L’après-midi passa assez vite. Gwenvael comprit ce que le roi voulait dire en disant que Léodagan faisait parfois preuve de cruauté; bizarrement, et malgré la contradiction avec ses propres principes, son attirance n’en fut en rien diminuée. 

Le jugement étant rendu, il était temps de se séparer. 

« On forme une bonne équipe, vous ne trouvez pas? » lança Léodagan.

« Euh, oui. Le roi m’avait prévenu que vous étiez parfois un peu sévère avec les condamnations, et aujourd’hui j’ai pu le constater par moi-même. Je ferai avec plaisir d’autres séances de justice avec vous. »

“Parfois un peu sévère”... Léger euphémisme.

Léodagan parut pensif un court instant.

« J’étais un peu distrait aujourd’hui. Quelque chose d’autre a retenu mon attention. »

Il posa son regard sur Gwenvael et sourit. De retour dans sa chambre, Gwenvael y pensait encore.


	10. Mission diplomatique

Suite à la lettre qu’il avait reçu de la part d’Aliénor, Gwenvael résolut de partir pour la Silurie la semaine suivante. Il avait d’autres obligations avant cela; il devait finir de régler quelques questions administratives et partir en mission.  
Convenu avec le Père Blaise et le roi Arthur, il avait reçu une terre du royaume de Logres, peu importante mais rapportant une rente suffisante pour permettre à Gwenvael de se consacrer plus librement à la magie; les cours d’Elias n’étaient pas donné et nécessitaient nombre d’ingrédients coûteux.   
Également convenue avec les seigneurs Galessin et Lancelot était la question de l’épée magique; tous deux n’y tenaient pas spécialement et ne virent aucune objection à ce que Gwenvael la garde.  
La mission présente était une mission diplomatique, avec les rois Arthur, Léodagan, ainsi que le seigneur Lancelot; il s’agissait de rencontrer le chef des Angles et de négocier un traité de paix. Ils partirent à l’aube, incognito, donc vêtus en gens du peuple; mais suite à plusieurs méprises passées, ils emmenèrent leur propres vêtements avec eux malgré tout. Ils voyagèrent en carriole, ce qui leur prit la journée; l’atmosphère était assez étrange.   
A part à la table ronde et en campagne militaire, Gwenvael ne se souvenait pas avoir vu les trois hommes ensemble à la fois. Dans les premiers temps, la conversation porta sur la mission: il était question de négocier le retrait des troupes Angles. Lancelot semblait pessimiste, ce qui énervait Arthur, et Léodagan était d’avis de lever une armée et de les pulvériser sur le champ, sans perdre de temps avec une négociation, selon lui, inutile. Sur cela Lancelot s’accordait assez avec Léodagan. Gwenvael participa peu à la conversation, n’ayant rien de spécial à rajouter, mais il pensait lui aussi qu’il valait mieux négocier plutôt que de recourir à la violence aussitôt qu’un conflit se présentait.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Léodagan s’assoupit et l’ambiance se dégrada encore, entre Lancelot et Arthur. Aucune parole échangée n’était ouvertement agressive, c’était seulement des piques glaçantes, à voix basse. Après un temps, la conversation mourut, et ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, chacun de leur côté. Gwenvael jetait régulièrement des coups d’oeil qu’il espérait discrets en direction de Léodagan. Il aurait voulu se blottir contre lui.   
Aux trois quarts du chemins, au milieu d’une forêt, la carriole s’arrêta. Ils reprirent chacun leurs vêtements normaux, et Lancelot descendit pour cacher leurs vêtements du peuple, à récupérer au retour. Il remonta rapidement et ils se remirent en route.  
Peu après, le voyage prit fin. Ils descendirent tous, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes. Ils étaient au milieu du campement avancé des Angles.  
Un groupe d’hommes s’approcha d’eux. Ils étaient tous bardés d’épées, arcs, à l’exception de celui qui paraissait être leur meneur: il semblait n’avoir qu’une épée. C’était un homme grand et d’apparence affable. Il écarta les bras en signe d’accueil.

« Bienvenue, roi Arthur! Bienvenue, seigneurs de Logres! »

Il avait un fort accent. Léodagan fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait d’être relégué au rang de simple seigneur, mais déjà le chef Angle les invitait à entrer dans sa tente.  
Une table couverte de nourriture avait déjà été apprêtée, autour de laquelle tous prirent place, le chef en bout de table, Arthur et Léodagan à sa gauche et droite, puis Gwenvael et Lancelot. 

« Nous ne commençons pas maintenant la négociation », fit le chef, « nous mangeons, vous êtes fatigués avec le voyage, oui? » 

Gwenvael ne savait pas pour les autres mais il était lui-même affamé, et n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient. Arthur se pencha vers Lancelot.

« A votre avis, ça sent le guet-apens? On est pas censés restés longtemps. 

_ A voir après le repas, ça ne change pas grand chose, à mon avis… » 

Ils mangèrent tous avec appétit. Le repas finit, un larbin débarrassa les plats.

« Alors, la négociation maintenant, ou après le sommeil? » demanda le chef, l’air goguenard.

« Eh bien, » reprit Arthur, « passons à la question du traité de paix maintenant, si vous le voulez bien. Nous avons encore la route du retour à nous taper… » 

Le chef eut un sourire.

« Bien, suivez-moi. »

Il se leva, imité par les autres, et sortit à l’extérieur.

« Pourquoi on ne reste pas ici, pour faire ça? » demanda Léodagan.

« J’en sais rien? On va bien voir. » répondit Arthur.

Ils sortirent de la tente. Une vingtaine d’hommes les entourait, pointant leurs épées vers eux. Le chef se fendit à nouveau d’un grand sourire.

« Négociation maintenant. Votre choix: vous rendre ou mourir. 

_ Vous aviez raison, » lança Lancelot à Arthur. « C’était bien un guet-apens. » 

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées, bien qu’ils n’aient que peu de chance de s’en sortir. Gwenvael réfléchit très rapidement: ils pouvaient couvrir la retraite du roi si celui-ci retournait dans la tente et ressortait par son arrière. Cependant, le connaissant, il y avait peu de chance à ce qu’il les plante là: il préférerait sans doute se battre avec eux. Lancelot intercepta le regard de Gwenvael en direction de la tente, comprit et saisit le roi par la manche.   
La seconde suivante passa très vite: Lancelot entraîna Arthur à l’intérieur de la tente, tandis que Gwenvael et Léodagan se défendait contre les assaillants. A seulement deux, ils n’avaient aucune chance: Léodagan en repoussa quelques uns mais ils durent se rendre presque aussitôt. Les autres Angles se lancèrent à la poursuite d’Arthur et de Lancelot. Gwenvael ne nourrissait pas beaucoup d’espoir à leur sujet. A moins qu’il n’aient mis la main sur des chevaux, ils n’étaient sans doute pas allés très loin.  
Léodagan et lui furent emmenés dans une autre tente, où on les attacha à une poutre. Un garde fut chargé de les surveiller.  
Gwenvael entendait des bruits en dehors de la tente, des voix furieuses dans la langue qu’il supposait être l’anglais. L’ennemi devait être mécontent de la fuite du roi. Puisqu’ils étaient, lui et Léodagan, toujours en vie, il était raisonnable de supposer qu’on allait les garder contre une rançon, ce qui était plutôt rassurant du point de vue de Gwenvael.

« On est dans de beaux draps, maintenant. Tout ça à cause de lui et ses idées pacifistes à la con… »

Léodagan, lui aussi furieux, tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Cela donna à Gwenvael une idée. 

« Les Angles ne peuvent pas savoir cela, » chuchota-il, assez bas pour que le garde ne l’entende pas. D’ailleurs, il ne comprenait probablement pas la langue.

« Mais je sais suffisamment de magie pour pouvoir créer une boule de feu qui pourra nous libérer. 

_ Ah bon? Alors, qu’attendez-vous? Faites péter. » La joie était palpable dans la voix de Léodagan.

« Non, attendons la nuit, comme ça on pourra se faufiler ni vu ni connu. 

_ Vous en avez d’autres, des talents utiles comme celui-là?

_ J’espère, de plus en plus, sire. » 

Il était difficile d’estimer l’heure qu’il était, cependant, étant donné qu’il était assez tard et qu’il commençait à faire légèrement sombre lorsqu’ils s’étaient fait attaquer, une ou deux heures tout au plus devraient être suffisantes. Gwenvael écoutait attentivement les bruits aux alentours: tout était plutôt calme. On entendait de temps en temps la voix du chef Angle, qui parlait assez fort. Rien ne pouvait faire penser qu’Arthur et Lancelot avaient été capturés.   
Gwenvael se demandait s’ils auraient l’idée de venir les libérer. D’un autre côté, Lancelot connaissait la magie de Gwenvael pour l’avoir vue lors de la mission des scavènes, le roi et lui savaient qu’il était assez débrouillard; et bien entendu, la réputation de dur à cuire de Léodagan n’était plus à faire.   
Gwenvael inspecta ce qu’il voyait de la tente; lui et Léodagan était attachés à la même poutre, mais dos à dos, et il ne pouvait voir que le côté gauche de la tente. Au fond, au milieu, il y avait un coffre où on avait déposé son épée ainsi que celle de Léodagan. Il en prit note. Il y avait également un autre coffre près de l’entrée, avec une dague, un bouclier, et une arbalète posés dessus.  
Après un long moment, le garde qui les surveillait se leva lentement, puis se dirigea comme pour sortir; il allait certainement être relevé. C’était le moment où jamais.

« Attention, » murmura Gwenvael, « ça risque de chauffer un peu. » 

Il créa une boule de feu. Il tenta de la diriger vers ses poignets, pour brûler la corde, en espérant ne pas mettre feu à la poutre. Alors que celle-ci céda, il entendit en dehors, alors que le garde venait de sortir, un échange de voix. Il bondit près de l’entrée, saisit la dague sur le coffre et se positionna.   
Le tissu de la tente bougea, et un instant après, un nouveau garde apparut. Voyant qu’il manquait un prisonnier, il se figea; avant qu’il n’aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Gwenvael lui saisit le visage et plaça la dague sous son cou. Il voulait lui trancher la gorge. Mais tuer un ennemi au combat était une chose; le prendre en traître et l’égorger en était une autre. Sentant son hésitation, l’ennemi lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il y eut un instant de lutte, puis Gwenvael lui planta l’épée au coeur. L’homme s’écroula. 

« C’est pas passé loin, » commenta Léodagan alors que Gwenvael le libérait avec la dague. Ils récupérèrent leurs armes dans le coffre où elles avaient été rangées.

Gwenvael souleva un pan de l’arrière de la tente et observa; il semblait qu’elle soit à une extrémité du campement, et il y avait donc la forêt directement devant eux. Ils s’éclipsèrent rapidement et s’enfoncèrent dans les bois.

« C’est malin, » dit Léodagan alors qu’ils étaient déjà à quelque distance, « on a pas pu garder nos fringues du peuple. On les retrouvera jamais dans le noir.

_ Ce serait déjà bien si on pouvait retrouver le roi et le seigneur Lancelot. 

_ Ils se seront bien démmerdés tous seuls. Je vous parie qu’ils sont déjà en route pour le château.

_ Alors, nous rentrons, nous aussi? 

_ Que voulez-vous faire d’autre? »

A vrai dire, mis à part la mésaventure de s’être faits capturer, Gwenvael appréciait de se retrouver seul en compagnie de Léodagan. C’est donc dans cet état d’esprit qu’il pensa à ce qu’il aurait voulu faire d’autre, mais il le garda pour lui. 

« On ne voit rien du tout, » reprit Léodagan, « Lorsqu’on est venus, il y avait une auberge sur la route, si je me souviens bien. Si seulement on pouvait juste retrouver la route. »

Ils continuèrent d’avancer, en convenant de s’arrêter dans la forêt pour la nuit s’ils ne retrouvaient pas la route. Il faisait froid, et Gwenvael n’espérait donc pas en arriver là. Enfin, au bout d’un long moment, les arbres semblaient se faire plus épars; bientôt ils arrivèrent sur un chemin. En le suivant, ils virent au loin une lueur: et en se rapprochant ils virent qu’il s’agissait bien de la taverne que Léodagan avait remarqué. 

L’air chaud de l’auberge revigora Gwenvael instantanément. Malgré le monde présent à l’intérieur, ce fut immédiatement que lui et Léodagan aperçurent Lancelot et Arthur assis à une table, manifestement en train de se disputer.

« Et moi je vous dis que si pour une fois, vous nous aviez écoutés, on en serait pas là !  
_ Mais zut à la fin! Faudrait toujours pulvériser tout le monde, avec vous et mon beau-père! Et puis je vous ferais dire que quand je vous ai proposé de négocier, au début vous m’aviez dit que c’était pas une mauvaise idée, que ça nous éviterait les pertes…

_ Et bien quand on aura perdu deux chevaliers, il sera toujours temps de les éviter, les pertes!

_ Vous êtes de mauvaise foi! »

Léodagan s’approcha, l’air goguenard.

« Alors, ça réfléchit à un plan pour sauver les p’tits copains? »

Lancelot et Arthur sursautèrent.

« Comment beau-père, vous êtes là? 

_ Ah bah, on savait bien que vous vous en sortiriez. On vous faisait confiance. »

Lancelot porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et la vida d’une traite. Le pichet aux trois quarts vide, entre eux deux, fit comprendre à Gwenvael le ton de la conversation qu’ils avaient surpris.   
Lui et Léodagan s’assirent avec eux. 

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous vous inquiétiez, » reprit Léodagan. « C’est grâce au jeune, si on s’en est sortis aussi vite, d’ailleurs. Il est plein de surprises. » Il sourit en direction de Gwenvael. Lancelot hocha la tête.

« Patron, » fit Léodagan à l’aubergiste, « vous nous mettez un deuxième pichet? Et une p’tite collation? Vous avez faim, vous? (Lancelot et Arthur secouèrent la tête.) Une petite, pour deux personnes. 

_ Ca arrive! »

L’aubergiste arriva avec un pichet de vin et deux coupes en plus, et Léodagan se servit ainsi que Gwenvael. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’habitude de boire, et buva donc doucement. Le premier pichet était entièrement fini quand la collation arriva. Gwenvael, bien qu’il eut mangé avec les Angles, comme eux tous, mangea avec bon appétit. Avec la nourriture, le vin passait tout seul, si bien que la tête lui tourna avant la fin du repas. 

L’aubergiste revint.

« Il vous faudra une troisième tournée? 

_ Ca suffira, » répondit Arthur. « J’y pense, vous nous changerez la chambre, pour une à quatre lits.

_ Je vais plus en avoir. Par contre je peux vous mettre une deuxième à deux lits. A côté de la vôtre. 

_ Ca ira, merci. »

Léodagan attendit que l’aubergiste s’éloigne pour reprendre la parole.

« Au fait, ça ne vous dérange plus de picoler à la taverne? 

_ Je vous ferais remarquer que Lancelot et moi sommes incognito. Et puis après la déconfiture de tout à l’heure, j’en ai un peu rien à foutre pour quoi vous passez. Voyez. 

_ Tiens c’est vrai. J’avais pas fait gaffe. Vous avez retrouvé les fringues? Vous avez pris les nôtres, à moi et Gwenvael?

_ Il faisait encore un peu jour quand a pris la fuite, et Lancelot se souvenait bien d’où elles étaient. Oui, on les a. »

Arthur montra un sac en pied de table.

« Bon, j’en ai marre, je vais me pieuter, » fit-il. 

Il se leva et prit l’escalier en fond de salle. 

« Vous n’y allez pas, vous? » demanda Léodagan à Lancelot.

« Pour tout vous dire, ça m’ennuie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui après ce qu’il s’est passé. 

_ Comment ça se fait, que vous vous disputez tout le temps, en ce moment? Vous étiez plutôt copains avant. Il y en a que ça inquiète, quand vous êtes comme ça. 

_ Ils ont qu’à s’occuper de leur cul. 

_ C’t’élégant. »

Gwenvael n’aimait pas beaucoup la présence de Lancelot d’ordinaire, mais dans cette humeur, il le trouvait insupportable. Sans oser prendre part à la conversation, il finit son verre. Le vin lui montait à la tête à présent, et il aurait voulu monter se coucher, mais il ne savait pas où était sa chambre. Léodagan semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui.

« Elle est où, votre chambre?

_ Pourquoi, vous voulez prendre ma place? Et puis pourquoi pas? Je resterai avec Gwenvael, ça me fera des vacances. C’est celle au fond du couloir, quand vous montez, à gauche. 

_ Ah ça pas question. Déjà, j’ai pas envie non plus d’être avec lui, non merci… Mais surtout j’ai pas envie d’être au milieu de vos histoires. Bien le bonsoir. Vous venez? » ajouta-t-il pour Gwenvael.

Celui-ci se leva, et le sol tanga. Il suivit Léodagan, qui avait déjà saisi le sac de vêtements, mais marcher semblait une tâche plus ardue qu’il n’avait escompté. Léodagan attrapa son bras doucement.

« Hé, accrochez-vous à moi. C’est des escaliers, après. »

Appuyé sur Léodagan, il fut plus facile de monter les escaliers. Il aurait pu marcher le reste du couloir seul, mais il était bien plus agréable de rester ainsi. Une fois la porte refermée, il s’assit sur un des lits, aidé de Léodagan, et il lui sembla être la chose la plus confortable sur laquelle il s’était jamais assis. 

« Vous n’avez pas l’habitude de boire? 

_ Non, sire. 

_ Le roi serait content de vous. Il est sans arrêt à dire que les chevaliers au bistrot sont déshonorés. »

Léodagan s’assit auprès de lui.

« Mais vous-même, vous ne voyez pas l’honneur ainsi, sire?

_ Oh, du soir au matin, je ne dis pas, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça peut pas faire de mal. »

Léodagan se pencha sur Gwenvael et effleura doucement son visage.

« D’ailleurs, je trouve que ça vous va assez bien. »

Avant que Gwenvael n’aie eu le temps de comprendre la situation, Léodagan l’embrassa. Il ne sut si l’alcool ou le baiser lui donnait le vertige, probablement les deux à la fois.   
Après un moment qui lui parut trop court, Léodagan mit fin au baiser; ils s’allongèrent côte à côte, et blottit dans ses bras, Gwenvael ne tarda pas à s’endormir, enivré autant de vin que du roi de Carmélide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qui suis-je? Où cours-je? Dans quel état j'erre?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, écrire une histoire comportant 1) des personnages originaux 2) un personnage trans est assez intimidant, surtout dans un fandom aussi petit. Les kudos et commentaires sont grandement appréciés :o)  
> Merci beaucoup de votre lecture.


End file.
